


I Will Go With You

by MistakenAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Use, F/M, Love Triangles, Recreational Drug Use, Unrequited Love, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 33,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: Hermione Granger has always had a crush on Harry Potter ever since her first year at Hogwarts. But she never acted on her feelings, because she was scared of Harry rejecting her because they practically grew up together for six years. But when Ron Weasley gives her the choice to go with him, or with Harry to hunt horcruxes, she chooses Harry, and has one shot to make Harry see that he is the only wizard that will ever claim her heart. Will she succeed? Well, read and find out folks...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione's Pov...

End Of Sixth Year...

The astronomy tower of Hogwarts was cold at the best of times, but as the sun set on the morning after Professor Dumbledore's death, the bushy brown haired witch felt even more cold. 

Ron Weasley sat further back into the classroom proper, and watched the witch and black haired wizard talk at the rail as they looked out over the expansive grounds of Hogwarts. 

Harry was quietly suffering, as he has these past six years, but Hermione felt even more helpless to help him through this fresh grief, because she loved and respected Albus Dumbledore as well. But neither the ginger haired wizard behind them, or her for that matter, was as close with their late headmaster as Harry was. She could not imagine what he was going through. 

He wordlessly handed her a small oval shaped locket, and said bitterly, "It's fake. Go ahead and open it."

I opened the clasp, and saw a folded note inside. "Read it," Harry said. 

"Greetings, Dark Lord. I know that I will be dead long before you read this. I have stolen the real horcrux and intend on destroying it. But I wanted you to know that it was me who had a hand in destroying your reign of terror forever. R.A.B. RAB? Who is that?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. But whoever they are, they have the real horcrux. I am going to finish what Dumbledore started, but I will let you and Ron know where I am when I can." 

Hermione felt a sinking in her heart. There was no way in hell that she was going to let him leave. "You know I have always admired your courage," She said, "But sometimes you can be so thick, Harry."

Harry looked at her curiously, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Do you honestly expect to find all of those horcruxes by yourself do you?" Hermione asked. 

Harry favored her with a small grin, "I can't ask you to come with me."

She liked him, but he was thick sometimes! "I'm not asking, I'm coming with you, and that is final." 

"I'm coming too," Ron piped up. Both the bushy haired witch and messy black haired wizard looked at Ron Weasley for the first time. "You know...for muscle, or whatever."

Hermione and Harry then laughed. Ron eventually joined in as well, even though the joke was completely at his expense.

"Sure, Ron," Harry said. "You can come too, I guess."

It was settled then that they would leave after Bill and Fleur's wedding at the Burrow, the Weasley family residence. They would keep the mission a secret and only tell Mad Eye Mooney, and Ron's dad, of course what was going on. 

The three magical students stood up on the astronomy tower formulating their plans, and as Hermione stood beside her best friend, she laid her hand on his. Harry gave her a look of surprise, but he laced his fingers through hers as they looked over the grounds of Hogwarts. They each made their own silent goodbyes to the school that had been more of a home than their own. 

When night fell, they went to the Gryffindor common room and slept uneasily for the last time in their beds. Childhood had officially ended, and they had somehow known deep down that it was time to set aside childish things at long last...


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's Pov...

The seventeen year old black haired wizard woke up in his bed early in the morning for Bill and Fleur's wedding. He didn't want to be at the Burrow attending a wedding as if there was not a damn war being fought all around them. But then again, there were many wizarding couples getting married who otherwise would have waited for a better time to schedule it.

He put on his suit and decided to not put his suit coat on yet until the ceremony itself, because he was on the preparation committee with the other guys. Even Bill Weasley, the nervous groom was required to help out. But when he got downstairs, Ginny was trying to zip up her black dress.

Harry groaned. He had to give her props for persistence. "Zip me up, will you?" She asked innocently.

He did, and buttoned up the top back button. She turned to face him, and kissed him. But he pulled back.

She had a hurt look on her face that was completely genuine. "Oh, come on Harry!" She pleaded. "You and I both liked that kiss up in the room of requirement when I had you give up that evil potions book."

In truth, he had gone back for it, and it was with his things now. Knowing what he knew now about Severus Snape and something of his past, it was his most treasured possession.

He had to let Ginny down gently. He had always liked Hermione, even when she couldn't control that bird's nest she called hair the first two years at Hogwarts. She was cute, funny, and smart, so smart it humbled him. They meshed well.

Kissing Ginny in the room of requirement had been like kissing his sister, and it made him queasy all day afterwards. No, he could not in good conscience date her.

"Ginny, I don't like you in that way," Harry said, gently. "I never did. That kiss was a mistake. One I don't want to repeat any time soon."

Ginny narrowed her eyes and said, "You asshole! You can't sit there and tell me that you don't want me when you kissed me back sixth year!"

"Ginny, keep your voice down!" Harry admonished, trying to calm her down.

She put her hands on her hips and stared at him in a purely Molly Weasley stare. "No, I won't calm down, Harry Potter! You tell me right now why you don't want me!"

"It's because I like Hermione!" I blurted. "Is that what you wanted to hear?! Because it's the _truth_ , damn it! Take it or leave it, Ginny. Your choice."

She looked stricken like I just hit her. Her eyes welled up with tears, and she slapped me hard across the face. "You asshole!" She screeched, and ran outside.

Harry collapsed to the couch, and put his hands over his face. "Fuck," He muttered.

George Weasley came into the living room, and sat across from the black haired wizard, and put a cup of coffee in front of him. "You want to talk about it, mate?" He asked.

Harry took a deep breath. "How much did you hear?"

"Everything. Thin walls, y'know what I mean?" George pointed out. Harry sipped some of his coffee.

Harry sighed, "Yeah, tell me about it. I like my best friend, but I don't want to freak her out and lose her friendship. Ginny has always liked me, but I never liked her in that way. Last year, we shared one kiss in the room of requirement, and it felt like I kissed my sister."

George nodded, "Then you gotta tell Mione' how you feel, mate. Seriously, Harry. It's better she knows and reject you, then for you to feel that way about her, and keep it all bottled in. That ain't healthy, mate, and you know it."

Harry looked at the older wizard with awe. Holy crap! He was absolutely right. He definitely would tell her. After all, what better way to confess that you have a long standing crush on a witch then at a wedding?

Harry smiled, "I'll tell her, George. I promise."

"Good. I'll handle Ginny."  
"Thanks, George."  
"No problem. Now, drink up. We've got a wedding to set up," George said.

Harry joined the other guys outside and they worked on the setup for the wedding while all of the girls except for Ginny, went to get their nails and hair done for the wedding.

Harry felt bad for rejecting Ginny Weasley, but it was the right thing to do. He was her friend, and always would be, but he just didn't want her as a girlfriend.

Just as Harry was about to put on his suit coat, the Minister of Magic apparated at the Burrow, and looked to be in a real hurry.

"Can I help you, Minister?" Mr. Weasley asked curiously.

Rufus Scrimgeour nodded, and said, "I need to speak with Miss. Granger, Mr. Ron Weasley, and Mr. Potter, Arthur."

Mr. Weasley's eyes widened in genuine surprise, "Oh! Yes, of course. Of course, sir."

Harry met up with Ron and Hermione. Hermione had her hair up in a beautiful updo, and had her wedding makeup on, but wore jeans and a sweater. She must have just come from upstairs where all of the girls were getting ready. Harry could still hear giggles echoing in the house.

Hermione sat next to him, and Ron glared at her when she put her hand on Harry's. He held her hand, his heart beginning to beat erratically. The Minister of Magic sat across from them in the Weasley livingroom, and before Harry could ask why he was here, a will was produced from his briefcase.

The Minister of Magic read out Albus Dumbledore's last will and testament. Ron was given Dumbledore's dilluminator. Hermione was given some kind of wizarding fairytale story book. Lastly, Harry was given his first golden snitch he caught his first year.

"Is that all, sir?" Harry finally asked.

"Not quite," Rufus Scrimgeour said, "Dumbledore left you a second bequest. The sword of Godric Gryffindor. Unfortunately, the sword of Gryffindor was not his to give away. It belongs--"

"To Harry," Hermione piped up, "It belongs to Harry. It presented itself to him in the chamber of secrets."

"The sword may present itself to any worthy Gryffindor, but it does not make it that wizard's property," The Minister pointed out. "In any case, the sword of Gryffindor can no longer be found. It has gone missing."

Harry looked at his friends, and they were all just as clueless as him. "Well, I had better be off. Good day to you, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss. Granger."

Without another word, the Minister of Magic went outside and disapparated at the apparation point on the property with a loud pop.

The three magical friends agreed to get ready for the wedding. The wedding was very mushy with romantic sappiness. He supposed that it was different for the bride and groom, but soon Harry grew uncomfortable in the lovey dovey atmosphere.

Then Hermione escorted Fleur Delacour down the aisle, and she looked beautiful in her red dress. Harry found it nearly impossible to keep his eyes off of her. Did she feel the same way? It was so hard to tell with girls most of the time.

The reception came and went without incident, and they packed their things into Hermione's enchanted beaded bag, including the Half Blood Prince's potions text book. But it was late at night that trouble came in the form of deatheaters arriving at the Burrow, and after a series of magical duels, Harry, Hermione, and Ron barely escaped with their lives to muggle London of all places...


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione's Pov...

The three magical friends landed right in the heart of muggle London, dressed in their pajamas still. They all had some minor cuts and scrapes from dueling with deatheaters, and muggles were looking at them strangely. 

"We need to get changed," Hermione said, leading Ron and Harry into a coffee shop. She handed them some of their clothes out of her beaded bag. 

They went to the restrooms and changed. She changed into a pair of jeans, sneakers, and a gray tanktop under a burgundy chenille sweater. She put her denim jacket on over that, and put on some makeup, and brushed out her hair. She used the restroom and went out to the seating area. 

Harry stood as she entered, but Ron sat there with his latte, confused as usual. She sat next to Harry, earning her a dirty look from Ron. The waitress came by and asked if she wanted anything.

"A pumpkin spice macchiato, please, and a spinach wrap," She ordered. The waitress jotted down her order on a pad and walked off. 

"What's a spinach wrap?" Ron asked, his blue eyes vacant as usual. Eww...

"You'll see when it comes," She said, not bothering to explain. 

"So, what do we do?" Harry asked. "First, deatheaters come to attack us in the middle of the night, and then we narrowly escape with our lives."

"I say we go back," Ron almost whined, "We left everyone back at the Burrow. I want to make sure mum and dad are okay. Ginny too, I guess." 

Hermione wanted to hit him. He really was such a child sometimes. "We can't go back. It wouldn't be safe. We need to lie low, and try to find out where the next horcrux is before Voldemort finds it," She explained. 

"She's right, Ron, we have to-"  
Harry didn't get to finish his last sentence, because two guys in blue mechanic uniforms came in, and began shooting off curses with their wands. The three friends duelled the two wizards, and Hermione managed to cast the relashio charm to seize them. The waitress from earlier came out with Hermione's order.

"Go!" Hermione ordered, "Leave!" The woman nodded, and fled. 

"Ron, get the lights," Harry said. Ron took out the dilluminator, and the device turned off all the lights. They moved them behind the service counter and when that was done, Ron said bitterly, "This is Dolohov. I recognize him from the wanted posters. He was on the astronomy tower when Snape killed Dumbledore, right Harry?"

Ron pointed to the younger dark haired wizard. The other deatheater was heavy set, and was Crabbe. 

"Yeah, it was him," Harry said, "but what do we do with him?"

"I say we kill them both," Ron practically shouted. The witch and black haired wizard beside him glared at him. "What? Suppose he did Mad Eye? How would you feel then?"

"Ron, we're better than that," Hermione reminded him. "What do you want done with them, Harry?"

Harry sighed, and said heavily, "Modify their memories, Hermione. Quickly."

"Yeah," Ron piped up, "Make it fast, I'm gonna eat some of these doughnuts." 

Hermione pointed her wand at the two stunned deatheaters, and cast the charm, "Oblivate."

Her wand glowed and she modified their memories of being summoned by the taboo curse Voldemort apparently cast to find people who spoke his name aloud. Interesting. She finished up, and they began packaging up the 'free,' food out of the display cabinet. Harry and Hermione shrank them down and put the doughnuts, muffins, and cookies in the beaded bag with the undetectable extension charm on it. 

They then cleaned up the cafe, and left the stunned deatheaters for the aurors to find. They apparated to number 12 Grimmauld Place, Sirius Black's childhood home, and headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. 

They went inside, and she cast the eavesdropper charm that detected if anyone else was in the house with them. There was nothing. They were completely alone, and it was the most unsettling feeling the bushy haired muggleborn witch had ever faced in her life...


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's Pov...

He slept in the bedroom he slept in the last time he slept in when he had to stay in the Black house over the summer of his fourth year. The bed was just as lumpy, and being in the house that his godfather spent his childhood unsettled him. It was especially unsettling without the Weasley's and other Order of the Phoenix members present to keep out the gloom out of the dour, dreary place.

He sat up, blurry eyed, and once cursed his nearsightedness. But he supposed the round glasses were his trademark look. Mental note: get some damn contacts lenses in the near future. He sniffed his armpits, and wrinkled his nose. Yep, he definitely needed a shower.

He grabbed a fresh pair of jeans, socks, underwear, and a v-neck blue t-shirt. He went into the bathroom, and didn't realize that someone was already in the shower!

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed in shock. "What the hell?! You could knock first!"

He could briefly make out the slender curves of her figure, a curve of her breasts. He quickly averted his eyes. "Uh, sorry, Hermione!" He said, and ran out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

He still saw those brief images in his mind, and felt himself go hard. _Really, dick? What the bloody hell?!_ He had a boner, and it was for Hermione Granger, the one witch just out of reach for him.

"Hey man," Ron called to him from downstairs. "What's up?"

"Um, I can't talk now," Harry said, hurrying into his bedroom. He freed his naughty member and thanked his lucky stars he found some body lotion Ginny left from last year. Apple scented stuff.

"Muffilato," He cast with his wand. He sniffed the lotion, and undressed to his bare legs. Yeah, having an accident on his jeans would not be cool.

He squirted some lotion on his cock and imagined Hermione was giving him the blow job of a lifetime.

"Oh...gods, Mione'.." He breathed, continuing his rapid strokes. "Fuck baby, that feels good."

He could imagine himself filling that pussy of hers, and how she would feel going up and down as he held her hips, and suckled her pert nipples. The way her mouth and tongue would feel as she moaned and go wetter and wetter for him as she climaxed, screaming out his name...

He felt his seed drip out, and he gasped loudly, "Hermione!" He gripped the sheets and he felt like he was shaking. He threw back his head, shivering from how good it felt.

He laid back against his pillows, panting hard from his efforts. He wanted her...badly. Why, oh why, did he agree to let her go along on this quest that Dumbledore laid upon him to complete?

If this went on for too long, he was afraid of scaring her off and ruining their friendship by confessing that he was in love with her. Like deeply, truly in love with her. Another problem was that he knew that Ron liked her too, and he would certainly try to date her before this quest was done. He _had_ to tell her. Hell, it would be fair to tell them both since they would be sharing close quarters for weeks potentially.

He looked down at the nasty, milky mess on his abs. Gross. He had never been with a girl before, but he certainly wanted Hermione to be his first. He picked up his wand on the nightstand, and cast, "Scourgify."

Magically, his semen cleaned up, as well as the lotion on it. He was putting on his underwear when Ron came in, and saw the bottle of body lotion.

"Uh, do I even want to know what you were just doing in here?" Ron asked, red faced.

"Nope. Is Hermione out of the shower yet?" Harry asked.

"Dunno."  
"Great."  
"What's the big deal, man?"  
"Umm, nothing, nothing at all," Harry said, defensively, "How about a little of mind your own business? How about that?"

"Dude, if you were flogging the dolphin I get it," Ron said, "Just like, hang a sock on the door next time, or something. I mean, we do have a girl traveling with us."

_I know that, you idiot! She's the reason I had to jack myself off instead of pinning her against the wall and fucking her six ways from Sunday._

"Yes, Ron," Harry said, instead. "I am well aware of that. Now, did you find us any food, or Kreacher, the house elf to make it for us?"

"Yeah!" Ron said, brightening up to the change of subject. "I found a bunch of pantry stuff. A lot canned foods, and sweets. Mum must have kept a lot of things in there for storage. You know, just in case Order members got hungry."

Harry grinned. "Well, I'm up for a shower, I guess. You're on kitchen duty."

"Okay, mate."  
Harry knocked on the bathroom door, and Hermione said, "Come in, I'm decent now."

He shut the door behind him, and Hermione was clad in a bathrobe, and was blowdrying her hair.

"What do you want, Harry?!"  
"The shower."  
"Oh? It wasn't to be a peeping Tom again was it? Because if it is, I will hex you into next week," She challenged.

"Honestly, Hermione," He explained, "It was a mistake. I just thought...well, that it was free. I wouldn't, you know, look at you naked without your permission."

She softened, and drew in a deep breath. "Thank you, Harry. Other guys would have stared. I know Ron would have."

Harry didn't know why he was inching towards her, but he was. "I'm not most guys, and I'm not Ron."

Their eyes met, green on hazel, and she smiled, "I know you're not, Harry. But you're still a guy...and...well, I don't want things to get weird, especially with what happened with Ginny at the wedding."

 _Did it suddenly get hotter in here? I could swear that it did._ "Did Ginny tell you what happened?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, she said that she tried to kiss you and ask you out, but you said you liked...well, me. Is...is that true?" She asked.

I pulled closer to her, and nodded. She blushed, and said shyly, "I...I like you too, Harry. I always have. But Ron likes me too. You know that, right?"

"Yeah." She laid a hand on his bare chest, and they looked into each other's eyes. "But what about our friendship, Mione?' If we ever broke up, won't it, you know, ruin it?"

She touched his face, and said, "I think it's worth the risk."

He went to kiss her, but she shook her head. "Just...Let's take it one step at a time, alright? We can always do that...other stuff later. I want us to stay focused on finding these horcruxes for now."

Harry nodded his head. "Yeah, alright. That's fair." He kissed her cheek, and the top of her head. She lifted up on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek. She left him alone to shower after she was done blowdrying her hair.

Harry got into the shower, and groaned. He had a bad feeling that this was going to be a long, tiresome quest, indeed, and all because he had to keep his feelings for Hermione Granger completely secret and hidden from Ron Weasley, his own best friend...


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione's Pov...

Ron had a meal on the table that could have easily fed eight people, and we were only three people. I sat across from Harry, and he winked at me subtly. I blushed, and tucked into a chicken Caesar salad.

Ron was being sullen,and grumbling under his breath about doing women and house elf work.

I scowled at him, and he glared at me. After a few minutes of eating, I slammed my fork down and said, "What is your problem, _Ronald_?"

"Problem? Oh, no problem at all," He growled, "It's just that it's beneath me to do the cooking when you're a girl!"

"Ron, really?" Harry asked, looking at his friend as if he just grew two heads. "What year are you living in, 1955? In case you didn't notice, Hermione was already in the shower."

"Oh, so that makes it okay then, does it?" Ron spat. "My mother cleans, cooks, looks after a bloody farm, and raised seven kids under one damn house without complaint. She didn't sit on her ass and be waited on like a fucking Queen!"

She couldn't believe his cheek! She knew that he could be a selfish prick, but in the past his loyalty to Harry overshadowed his other spoiled, selfish parts of his personality.

"Well, I'm _not_ Molly Weasley!" Hermione shouted back. "It is _not_ my dream to be my husband's personal baby machine. I wish to continue my education and possibly go into advanced potions studies to teach at Hogwarts one day as a potions mistress.

"Hopefully, after I am working at my own career, I can find a husband who can treat me as an equal and love me for me, and _not_ for how well I keep a home, or for how many damn kids I pop out. I'm sorry, Harry, but I have to be excused. You will understand if I find the present company...sickening."   
"Yeah, good luck with that, Queenie," Ron snarled.

She clenched her small hands into fists and then relaxed them. No, it would not do to stoop to Ron's level by hitting him. She needed to be alone. She went into the parlor, and saw the dusty black grand piano.

She heard shouting coming from the kitchen, but she didn't care to investigate what the fight was about, because she already knew. Hermione tested the keys out. The piano was horribly out of tune, and so she worked on retuning it. With that done, she began to play a haunting, slow song she wrote when she was twelve.

She heard a scuttling sound, and saw a faint outline of a house elf in the parlor. Kreacher. Of course, it was. What other being would inhabit such a dour, dilapidated house? Hermione had to give the house elf props on loyalty to the Black family, even if he was a surly sort of character.

After a few minutes of playing, she gave it up for a lots cause, and explored the library. The library had a lot of valuable books on various magical studies, but for once, Hermione could not find solace in books and study. She hated to admit that what Ron had said really hurt her to her core. What if she was too progressive? Would even Harry understand her desire to put her career over having a family right away? She certainly wondered now.

She went to her room, and didn't bother changing into her pajamas. What was the point? She felt too much like shit to be talked down by a guy she once thought was the most sensitive and caring. Was this who Ron was? She supposed that Ginny was right when she said once that Ron was too much of a spoiled brat to ever have any kind of meaningful relationship with anyone.

" 'Hermione,' "Ginny had said during fifth year in this very house, " 'I love my brother to death, but he's a spoiled brat. He is her youngest boy, and my mum has spoiled him since he was born. I highly doubt that Ronald can form any kind of meaningful relationship with anyone.' "

Hermione didn't remember what she said in response to that, exactly, but she did remember that she defended Ron, because he was one of her best friends. She always defended him, and served detentions at school for the sake of maintaining her friendships with her two guy friends.

She could have gone to Hogwarts again this year, but because of Harry, she decided to help him. Ron only tagged along like a lost puppy. She realized that he perhaps should have stayed with the other Weasleys.

The shouting stopped and soon, Hermione heard a gentle knock on her door. "Go away!" She cried.

"Hermione, it's me," Harry said, gently. "Please let me in. I just want to talk."

She sniffed, and looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand. 10PM. How in the world did it get so late so soon? Had she really been crying that long? She rubbed at her red, puffy eyes, and got up, and answered the door.

Harry looked like he had been in a fist fight, and very, very tired. "Harry! You're hurt!" She exclaimed. "What happened?"

Harry locked the door behind him, and sat down on her bed. She sat beside him, and he put his head in his hands.

He didn't talk for a long time, until he said, "Ron threw this fit when you left the kitchen, and when I tried to defend your opinions, he turned into this angry misogynist, and complained that I was only pandering to you, because you're cute. Whatever. We exchanged some choice words, and I finally had to punch him out for being an selfish idiot. He punched me back, and Kreacher had to show up to clean up the kitchen."

Hermione sighed, "Let's hope that he cools off from this. I suppose that I will cook tomorrow to appease him."

Harry grinned, "I will help you if you like. We can make something involved and I will have to work with you."

Hermione chuckled, "That sounds great, Harry. Let me see to your face. Please?"

"Okay," He said. He laid back on the bed, and Hermione got out her bottle of Essence of Dittany. Harry winced as she dribbled the potion on his face and hands.

"I'm sorry, just a little more," She said, and dribbled one more drop of Dittany on a scratch along his left cheek. The wounds sealed up, and it would leave a small scar after it healed.

"Thank you," Harry said, softly. A tension fell between them as Harry lifted her hand and kissed it longingly. Her heart began to beat erratically as Harry looked at her longingly.

She looked down, and Harry said, "I mean it, Mione.' Thank you, for helping me."

Hermione blushed, "You're welcome, Harry. Do you think things will be okay? With Ron?"

Harry sighed heavily, "I hope so. But who knows with Ron? He could stew about this for some time. I have to go and question Kreacher about this locket. If I'm right, I am probably the only one here he is magically bound to obey."

"That sounds barbaric, us questioning him like this," Hermione said carefully. She didn't want yet another argument about house elf rights, and her other views.

Harry hugged her. "I know, but it's the only real lead we have in finding the real horcrux."

She sighed, "You're right, of course. Just...can I be there when you question him?"

"Of course. Sleep tight."  
"You too, Harry."

He kissed her chastely, and they were both blushing. Harry nodded, and left her alone the rest of the night. But when Ron came to apologize later, she told him to go away, which he did, by shuffling off, grumbling. She got ready for bed, and slept fitfully.

She was not looking forward to the next day, because she had a feeling that, good treatment or not, Kreacher was going to prove a difficult nut to crack by the time they were done questioning him for information about Voldemort's family locket. She just prayed that they wouldn't have to be too hard on him...


	6. Chapter 6

Ron's Pov...

The ginger haired wizard paused by Hermione's bedroom door, and knocked. Harry had borderline threatened to hex him if he didn't apologize to Hermione. But why were his friends ganging up on him?

A witch's place was in the damn home, not the Ministry, or anywhere else. It worked for his parents, and Bill's wife Fleur wasn't complaining either. He didn't know what Hermione's problem was. Potions Mistress? Was this some progressive feminist crap that Professor Snape fed to her while they were in school? 

No, it had to be because Hermione wasn't a real witch, but a muggle with some magical blood in her veins. And to think he defended her for years against wizards like Draco Malfoy! Maybe the git had a point in her being too smart than was good for her.

Why couldn't women just follow the natural order of things? The wizard was the boss, and whatever happened in the home was his business. The witch should just clean, service him with kids and look hot at all times so they could have more kids. What was so damn wrong with that? It was paradise in Ron Weasley's mind. The woman shuts her trap and keeps her legs open for her wizard. Yep, that would be the perfect wife. 

He knocked again, this time a little harder. "Go away, Ronald!" Hermione shouted, clearly crying.

"Mione,' come on! I'm just here to say I'm sor--"

"Go. Away. Ronald Weasley!" Hermione shouted with much more force. 

"Fine! I tried, though," Ron said, and shuffled off. "Bloody women and their stupid thoughts and their opinions."

He went out into the yard, and took out some muggle cigarettes someone had at the wedding. He took out a cigarette and lit it with a lighter. He gagged on the nicotine laced tobacco the first time, but after a few puffs, it felt relaxing, and steadied his nerves as it filled his lungs. 

He paced along outside. He did feel like crap for punching out his best mate, but it sure as hell seemed like Harry was acting a bit pussywhiped around Hermione lately. Hell, he could swear Snape acted that way around her a few times. 

Ron shivered at the thought of that creepy old wizard sticking his prick in Hermione Granger of all witches. Nah, Snape may have been a creepy old goth, but he wasn't a pedophile. He had to give the wizard props for that, despite him murdering the headmaster like he did. Seeing Dumbledore die and fall from the astronomy tower was one of the scariest things he had ever seen in his life.

Nope, he would help Harry retrieve more of these cursed items, and then say bye bye to this old life of his. It was long since time he moved on to better friends than the stupid so-called Chosen One. 

He crushed out his cigarette under his heel, and popped his box of Marlboro Red in his jeans pocket. The last thing he wanted was for Harry and Hermione to bitch about his need to relax. 

He went to take a shower, and slept. He kept having dreams of Hermione with various dudes: Malfoy, McClaggen, Krum, Snape, even Harry was on the list. Why they all decided to share her, and get passed off from one to the other, he didn't know, but it was weird all the same. He woke up halfway in the night, and had to beat himself off in the shower, because watching had been strangely arousing. Maybe he was on to something...nah, he couldn't leave when they had to find the damn locket. Yep, he would wait until then. 

When they did find the locket, he was gonna find a whore in knockturn alley, and she would keep her legs open, and her trap shut. He would make damn sure of that. The ginger haired wizard slept easier and when he finally drifted off to sleep, he had a smile on his face. Things had to get better, they just had to, right??


	7. Chapter 7

Harry's Pov...

The interrogation of Kreacher took place two weeks later, because the dour, surly house elf was playing the avoidance game with them. Harry had Ron grab the house elf as he was trying to go back into his makeshift cupboard that he used as a sort of living quarters for himself.

"Be careful, guys!" Hermione cautioned. Harry cast the relashio charm on the house elf, and held out the fake horcrux out so that the house elf could see it plainly. Kreacher cringed from the sight as if he was either afraid of being smacked or burned by it.

"Have you seen this locket before?" Hermione asked.

Kreacher snarled, "I don't answer filthy mudbloods!"

"Hey!" Hermione shouted.  
"Answer her, Kreacher!" Harry ordered.

Kreacher twitched as he tried to refuse the order, but in the end, he had to answer the question. Apparently, his godfather knew what he was doing when he bequeathed his childhood home to him.

"Yes, Master," Kreacher grumbled, "Kreacher has seen the real locket before. It was Master Regulus's locket before he...died."

"Was it here, though?" Ron asked.

"The blood traitor speaks noise Kreacher can't hear," The house elf snarled at Ron. Ron was about to rush forward to beat the crap out of the house elf.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. "Kreacher, was the real locket recently here?"

"Yes, Master," Kreacher said. "Until the thief came late at night. He took many things. Lots of Mistress Bellatrix's things, and Mistress Narcissa's things...and many of Mistress's fine China. Some of Master Sirius's things as well. Kreacher tried to fight him off, but he disapparated before Kreacher could land a curse on him."

This was an interesting development! The black haired wizard began to grow excited that they were finally making some real progress at last.

"Okay, a thief came in the middle of the night," Harry said, rubbing the dryness out of his green eyes. "When was this?"

"When the pretty blonde witch married the bloodtraitor Weasley," Kreacher said.

"That guy was my brother, elf!" Ron growled, "You better be damned careful what you say next."

"Ron, calm down," Hermione admonished. " _Please_. Hitting him won't solve anything."

Ron broke out of Hermione's grip. "Fine! You two mollycoddle him. I'm going outside. You two do whatever the hell you want."

"Ron, it's not like that!" Hermione said, exasperately.

"Sure, it ain't," Ron spat, and shook his head, leaving them alone.

"Kreacher, do you remember who the thief was?" Harry asked, turning to the house elf.

"Mundungus Fletcher, Master," Kreacher reported, and nodded. "But Master should know that the locket is evil. Master Regulus died because of it."

"Died how?"  
"Master Regulus took Kreacher with him to a hidden, dark cave that required blood to get into it. Kreacher cut his hand to let Master Regulus in. We went on a boat, and we went to some rocky island in this cave. A pitcher of water stood there with water from this pool around us. Master Regulus ordered Kreacher to drink from this pitcher of water," Kreacher shivered with the memories.

"Kreacher saw lots of disturbing things, and Master Regulus got the real locket. He put this locket in its place, and wrote some little note to put in it. Kreacher put water from the lake in it...but when Kreacher got the water for the pitcher, he was...pulled in! Master Regulus tried to save me, but...oh poor Master! He...he..."

"Was pulled under," Harry finished for the house elf.

Kreacher was crying freely now. "So, I'm guessing that you kept the real locket, and tried to destroy it, right?"

Kreacher sniffed back his tears, and nodded. "Yes, Kreacher tried every spell he knew but he could not destroy it. He had it safe until the thief took it from this house."

Harry looked at Hermione, and asked, "Do you think it's worth questioning Mundungus about it?"

Hermione nodded, "I think so. This is the first real progress we have made thus far with this quest. Even if he's going to lie about it, it's better than doing nothing."

Harry smiled, and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear gently. "You're right. Kreacher, find Mundungus Fletcher, and bring him here."

An evil glint came into Kreacher's eyes. "Oh yes, Kreacher will gladly bring the thief before you."

Without another word, Kreacher disapparated with a loud pop. "I'm going to go to the grocery store," Hermione said. "Do you want to come with?"

Harry debated on whether or not to leave Ron beside himself, but he thought, what the hell? He needed some breathing room from his best friend, especially with how he has been acting of late. He scribbled out a note and pinned it on the refrigerator.

Hermione had thrown on some light makeup and perfume, and when they got to the apparation point, he held her hands in his, and their eyes met. He really wanted to kiss her, but the time didn't feel right. No, he wanted to really kiss her when the time was right. But the time was soon, he could feel it.

When they reached their destination, she continued to hold his hand, and he opened the door for her when they got to the grocery store. They grabbed a shopping cart and put two weeks worth of groceries in it.

When she put some chocolates in the cart, he laughed, "What are the truffles for?"

She giggled, "Hey, just hand me the chocolate over and no one gets hurt, mister."

"Yes, ma'am!" Harry laughed.   
"Good. Now, let's pay for this stuff before Ron has a cow for us being gone for so long. We're having stroganoff tonight, and the chocolates are for me, myself, and I," She said.

He flashed her a hurt look, "What, none for me?"

"Only if you're good."  
" _I_ _am_ good. But only when I'm trying to charm my wit--girl. Sorry, I forgot what kind of store we're in," Harry said.

Hermione paid for the groceries, and they shrank the items down, and apparated back to number 12 Grimmauld Place.

They were getting groceries out and inventoried when Ron strolled in stinking of cigarettes. Great, yet another problem none of them needed. Ron found a muggle vice that kills by the thousands every day.

"Can I help?" Ron asked.  
"No, Ron," Harry said. "We've got this. You just go and relax, alright?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh, so you're gonna _help_ her make dinner? Gods, you're so whipped it's pathetic, mate. I'm gonna go watch some telly. You two play house, or whatever."

Ron slammed the door behind him, and Harry helped Hermione with the beef stroganoff. He followed her orders to a 't', and when she was stirring in the ingredients in the kettle, he couldn't help but settle his hands on her waist and nuzzle her neck.

"Harry..." She warned, "Ron could come in and see us.." A blush colored her cheeks, "I thought we were going to be careful."

He kissed along her neck, and nibbled her ear. "I am, babe. I just wanted to flirt with you a bit."

Hermione smiled, "Oh, really? Then in that case, you can stir next."

The black haired wizard wanted to protest, but she switched positions with him, and she wrapped her arms around his waist and sneaked one hand under his t-shirt. He shuddered in response.

"Hmnn, baby, that feels nice," He said hoarsely. "It's a shame we're taking this so slow."

Hermione kissed his shoulder. "I know, but we will know when the time is right for the first time we make love."

Harry pinned her against the countertop and kissed her lips softly, "I know," He said. "You're right. And I want it to be special for when we do. But it won't stop me from touching you when I can."

Hermione kissed his cheek. "I have to get back to cooking this. Could you get the salads ready, hon?"

Harry winked, "Sure thing."  
Hermione smiled back. "Harry?"

Harry turned to face her, and he asked, "Yeah, Mione'?"

"Thank you, for waiting for...you know. Not many guys understand that," She said.

"I'm not most guys. Take whatever time you need, Hermione," Harry said, and meant every word. "I'm not going anywhere. That is a promise."

"I believe you."

Harry nodded, and got the salads ready. He felt better about this whole dating thing with Hermione. They still had this quest and war hanging over their heads. He couldn't wait to be able to be free with his emotions with his girlfriend. Harry smiled to himself at the word. Girlfriend...he liked the sound of it as it pertained to Hermione Granger. He had been waiting for her for years. What was a handful of days and weeks compared to that?

Ron came shuffling in when dinner was ready, not bothering to lift a finger to help, not once. When they ate the fantastic dinner Hermione cooked with love, Ron belched loudly at the table, and said it was an adequate meal, but too small.

"I'm gonna go to bed," Ron said, belching from his third can of beer. "You'll clean this shit up won't you, woman?"

He smacked Hermione's ass as she walked to the refrigerator to grab the champagne she was chilling.

"No, _Ronald_. Both Harry and I cooked," She explained. "And whoever cooks doesn't have to do the clean up."

Ron sneered, "Yeah, only lazy cunts like you came up with that rule. No thanks, I'm out of here. Lemme know when the locket gets here."

Harry shot out a barrier spell that prevented Ron from leaving.

"You _will_ clean up the kitchen," He said in a cold voice reminiscent of Severus Snape. "Hermione and I are going into the parlor to enjoy the evening. It is time you pulled your weight around here, Ron Weasley."

"Mione', Harry, come on!" Ron said pathetically, "We got a house elf to do this crap. Why do I have to do it? Whyy??"

Harry glared at his best friend. "If you have to ask the reason why, then you really are as stupid as everyone assumes that you are."

He flung a dishrag at Ron, and it hit him square in the face. "I don't have to do any of this bullshit!" Ron nearly screamed. "You two are being totally unfair."

Hermione came back with two glasses of champagne. "No, Ronald," She said, handing Harry his glass. "Fair would be pulling your weight in the group. Even misogynist dinosaurs do _some_ things for their witches on occasion if they want a happy home and marriage."

Harry and Hermione left, and Ron shouted, "Wait, I don't even know what that word even means! Come back, guys! We can talk about this."

Rather than go to the parlor, they went to Hermione's room, and he cast the muffilato charm so they wouldn't be overheard. Hermione locked the door behind her.

"I brought the chocolates," She said, lifting the red Lindt truffle bag out of her back pocket and enlarged it with her wand.

"Oh, so we're sharing are we?" Harry teased.

Hermione giggled. "Only with you. Ron's being an ass."

Harry sighed, "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry for that. His behavior is totally uncalled for."

"It is, but this is us time. Forget about Ron for now," She said. "What do you want to do now that we're alone?"

Harry bit into his truffle, and said, "Taste the chocolate on your tongue."

"I think that can be arranged," She said, and held a truffle in her mouth. Harry slid over to her, and they shared the chocolate as their lips met. His tongue licked along her lips, and Hermione gasped, granting his tongue entrance. He pulled her close to him, and growled in the back of his throat as their tongues explored one another.

"Harry..." Hermione breathed.  
"Hermione..."  
He tucked her underneath him on the bed and began to kiss along her neck and chest. He shuddered from touching her.

"Harry...we should stop..."  
Harry groaned, "I know. Trust me, I won't take anything off, I just want to touch you. May I?"

She nodded. "I trust you."

Harry nodded, and captured her lips with his again, and traveled one hand so that he was stroking her between her thighs. Hermione moaned into his mouth as he sped up his stroking, and slipped a hand beneath the waistband.

"Oh, Harry...Don't...don't stop..please..."

His fingers pushed aside the satin panties and slipped two fingers into her, and began to thrust them in and out of her wet tightness. He whispered in her ear what he wanted to do to her, and how fast and deep between his kisses.

He rubbed her slick wetness and circled her clit. "Yes, baby..." He whispered, he put one of her hands on the hard ridge in his jeans. "Touch it."

"Harry! It's so...big."  
"It's all for you, sweetheart," He said raggedly as she continued to stroke him. "Let me make you feel good first."

"O-okay," She whispered.  
He renewed his kissing, and sped up his fingers burying themselves deeper and deeper into her pussy with each thrust. Hermione began to moan and gasp as her back arched and her walls clenched around his fingers as she came in shudders.

He held her close until her shudders of pleasure were over. He found a tissue and wiped off her juices from his hand. They laid together, and he held her close until she fell asleep. He kissed her lips briefly, and let himself out of her room. He sneaked into his bedroom and took a shower. He whacked off in the shower and shuddered as he found his climax. Damn, he wanted Hermione badly...He just hoped that they both could wait for that right moment in between...


	8. Chapter 8

A Month Later...

Harry's Pov...

It was eight at night on a Friday after dinner that Kreacher returned with the thief Mundungus Fletcher...and Dobby?? Harry was glad to see Dobby, but he was more than a little surprised to see him with Kreacher, because the two house elves were so different in their personalities.

"Hey, easy man!" Mundungus shouted as Kreacher roughly shoved the shady wizard into a chair at the kitchen table.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione shouted, taking the thief's wand in her hand as it flew in the air towards her. She caught it perfectly.

Ron came in from a smoke break outside, and had been reading the latest issue of the Daily Prophet.

Ron laid the Daily Prophet on the table and came to stand beside Hermione. He reeked of cigarettes.

The black haired wizard got out the fake horcrux necklace, and held it out for Mundungus to see.

His shifty, black eyes widened, and said, "I know what you want. You want the real McCoy, right? Cuz' it's like valuable and stuff, right?"

"We know you had the real one," Hermione put in, lifting her wand. "You've got at least ten seconds to tell us where you hid it, or I will force you to give your memories over."

"Uh, Mione', maybe threatening the guy isn't the best idea, and--" Ron began.

She glared at Ron, "And you have a better idea, Ron?"

Ron shifted from one foot to the other, suddenly uncomfortable. "No, sorry," He mumbled.

Hermione shoved her wand in the shady wizard's face, and the man began blubbering and mumbling.

"What was that?" Harry asked, "I didn't quite catch that."

Mundungus wept, "I..I don't know _where_ it is, man!! I sold it to some pink toad of a witch. Some prissy Ministry bitch who woulda shut down me good business, an' cost me a good day's labor of floggin' me goods like a typical day. And she comes an' asks to see me license. I told er' to suck me dick, an' she woulda hexed me if she didn't take a shine to that locket all you's wantin.' Was it valuable, or somethin'?"

Harry glared at the older, shady wizard. "You could say that," Harry said. "Who was the witch, did you know?"

Mundungus looked like he was trying to wrack his brains for the name, then he saw the front page of the Daily Prophet, and his beady eyes widened.

"That's her!" He pointed at the picture. "Oh, yeah, there's the she devil herself. I swear on me ma's sainted grave that that's her. An' look, she's wearin' it just as bold as you please!"

The three magical teens looked at the picture, and their hearts sank. The witch was none other than Dolores Umbridge, personal secretary to the Minister of Magic himself. Fuck.

"Can I go now?" Mundungus whined.

Hermione handed the thief's wand back to him, and modified his memories, and knocked him unconscious. "Dobby, will you take Mundungus Fletcher to knockturn alley where he belongs?" She asked.

Dobby's big blue eyes lit up, and he said, "Oh, yes Miss. Hermione! Dobby will do whatever Miss. Hermione asks of him!"

"Thank you, Dobby," Hermione said, smiling warmly.

Kreacher scowled, "Master Harry should at least torture the thief."

Harry nodded, "I should, but we're better than that, Kreacher. Will you make sure Dobby disposes of the thief properly?"

"Master has no need to ask," Kreacher said pointedly. "Kreacher is bound to obey. Will Master be wanting the house clean when Kreacher returns?"

"Yes, Kreacher."  
"Very good, Master," Kreacher said, and disapparated with a loud pop.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "At least we have a solid lead now, and now we just have to brew up some polyjuice potion to pose as some Ministry employees to steal the horcrux from Umbridge."

Hermione nodded, "I can do that. Harry, how are you with surfing the web?"

"I'm fairly good," Harry admitted. "Are you sure that the Ministry of Magic has advanced that much?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but secretly winked at him. "Well, of course, Harry. I mean, just because they like to have the wizarding population live like the Amish, it doesn't mean that they aren't familiar with muggle technologies like smartphones and the Internet."

Ron Weasley looked at both the wavy haired brunette witch, and the black haired bespectacled wizard in blank confusion.

"Inter--what? Smart...telly? What the heck are you guys talking about?" Ron asked, totally in the dark.

"The World Wide Web, Ron?" Harry asked, hoping that his friend would be able to grasp his meaning. "Touch screen cellphones?"

"What's a cellphone?"  
"Nevermind, Ron," Harry said. He got out his Android phone, and typed in Ministry of Magic, and Hermione whispered the code reveal charm in his ear. Seconds later, the website for the Minstry of Magic popped up.

The site was beautifully designed with all of the magical departments clearly listed, and who the main people were. Getting to any of the higher up employees of the Ministry was going to be next to impossible.

Hermione groaned, "Well, we're just going to have to ambush a witch and two wizards on their way to work. That is, after I can brew a successful batch of polyjuice potion."

Ron made a look of disgust. "Uh uh, no way! I'm soo not drinking that shit. It takes like piss and bad gum all at once. I say we just go in disguise."

Harry had had enough! "Alright, Ron! What the _fuck_ would you suggest?! If you have a better option of how to sneak into one of the most magically secure institutions in the wizarding world, I am all ears. So, please enlighten me and Hermione with the grand wisdom that only the great Ronald Weasley possesses."

Ron's face became purple with anger and shouted, "I say we go to a costume shop and buy disguises, so we don't like have to drink that nasty potion! You don't have to come across as an utter asshole about it, Harry! And you," Ron glared at Hermione, "you're just gonna stare at that bright thingy, and tap away at it, doing I don't know what, and not bothering to defend me!"

Hermione looked up from Harry's phone, and sighed in frustration, "Oh, come off the whole innocent act, Ron! You just want to go back to mummy and daddy. Well, grow up! This is what you signed up for before we left Hogwarts. Now, get your head out of your ass, and follow the program, or Harry and I will go on without you. Your choice."

Ron looked from one friend to the other, and part of Harry felt bad for Ron, but also applauded her for standing up to Ron.

"Fine! I'll drink the nasty crap. What's the plan?" Ron asked, defeated.

"Hermione will brew the potion, and in the meantime, we prepare," Harry said. "I'm going to go do some reading in the library."

"Yeah, yeah," Ron said, "I'll go...like outside or something."

"Yeah, you do that, Ron," Harry said. When Ron went out into the yard to smoke, he shook his head, disappointed.

Hermione snaked an arm around his waist and said, "Do you want to come with me for the ingredients?"

He turned around to face her, and tucked his glasses in his flannel shirt pocket. "I think it's best that I confront Ron about his smoking problem."

Hermione sighed, and nodded, "Yeah. Him sneaking off to buy fresh packs is getting irritating. I mean, I get it, he's an adult and can do it if he wants, and it comforts him. But if we have to stay in a tent at some point, I don't want to have to smell it in the tent. My dad's health suffered because of it...before the memory wipe, I mean."

He lifted her chin to meet his eyes, and ran his fingers through her soft brown hair. "I'm sorry, Mione'. I mean that."

She reached up on her toes, and captured his lips with her own. Harry rubbed her back as he deepened the kiss and cupped her breasts with his hands as their tongues swirled around each other, his thumbs circling her nipples through her shirt.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione moaned, "When...when I get back can I...you know?"

She blushed and he chuckled, "Do what, baby?"

"Touch you," She whispered.  
"Of course," Harry said.  
Hermione gave him a quick kiss and smiled, "Great. I've..umm...I've seen girls you know, go down on a guy, but it looked too gross to try."

Harry laughed, "If it makes you feel any better, it's all new to me too."

"Okay. Guys usually are..."  
"More experienced?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'm not, Hermione," Harry confessed, "But I want to explore all of it with you."

"Really?"  
"Really. Get back soon, alright?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded, and handed him back his phone. "I put my number in yours. That way, we can text when Ron's around. Just keep it on silent."

Harry chuckled and kissed her one last time. He put his glasses back on and watched Hermione leave. He sighed. He found it odd that the one good thing going in his life at the moment, was his love life.  
They were all heading into danger, and tensions were running high among the three of them. Ron was acting like an asshole, and Harry was falling in love with his secret girlfriend. They were still fugitives from the Ministry of Magic, because Voldemort controlled the government, and yet his love life had never been better. He found that to be a strange irony, despite all of the good going on in his life.

Harry found Ron outside, and he took a deep breath and confronted his best friend about his smoking. He knew that Ron wouldn't take it well, but he had to try, for Ron's sake as well as their own...


	9. Chapter 9

Ron's Pov...

The ginger haired wizard kicked at the small rocks in the small backyard of number 12 Grimmauld Place as he paced and smoked. He saw Harry come outside and stuff his hands in his denim jacket.

"What do _you_ want?" Ron asked. He was so not in the damn mood to be lectured by his own best friend. "I thought you would be off with Hermione looking for polyjuice potion ingredients."

Harry shrugged. "I trust that she can find what she needs. But we have to talk about this smoking, Ron--"

"So, what are you my dad now, Harry?!" Ron rounded on Harry. "You're gonna like lecture me about the dangers or whatever? I'm bloody seventeen, Harry. A bloody adult. I can go buy cigarettes when I need them." 

"I know you're an adult, Ron," He said carefully. "But you might want to consider quitting. Hermione's dad has suffered his own health problems because of the habit, and it has caused her family no end of problems."

Ron glared at Harry, and nearly punched him in the face...again. "Like I give a shit. As far as I know, you two are like together and stuff. I mean, you've been awfully chummy with Mione,' and you two are acting really weird together."

Harry seemed to shift his feet uncomfortably, which caused a weight to drop into his heart. "Hermione is my friend, Ron, just like you."

"Uh huh, _sure_ she is," Ron said, crushing out his cigarette in his makeshift ashtray on the step leading into the Black house. "Ginny has liked you for years, Harry. When she finally got enough nerve to ask you out for real, she said you didn't want her, and that you like Hermione. Is that true?"

Harry shook his head. "I have _no_ clue what she was talking about Ron. Seriously. I just don't like Ginny in that way. In the room of requirement, when she kissed me the first time, I went along with it, but it felt like kissing my sister."

Ron strangely enough believed Harry. "And you don't like Hermione as a girlfriend?"

"No, I don't Ron."  
Ron grinned, so relieved that that was over. "I believe you, Harry. I mean, I like her. But I know she likes Viktor Krum, so I hate him now on principle, you know what I mean?"

Harry laughed, "Yeah, sure man. But seriously, Ron. Please try to quit the smoking, the muggles don't call them cancer sticks for nothing."

"I'll think about it, mate."  
"Thanks."

Ron watched Harry go back inside the house, and he felt better about having gotten his thoughts out in the open. Surely, he had absolutely nothing to worry about when it came to Hermione around Harry. Right?

The ginger haired wizard went to sleep, and slept with no dreams, good or bad for once. Little did he know just what his two best friends were doing right under his very nose that very same night Hermione returned with her ingredients...


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione's Pov...

The bushy haired witch busied herself in the kitchen when she got back to Grimmauld Place. It had been a trying afternoon of seemingly endless negotiations with apothecaries and potions dealers to get all of the proper ingredients for polyjuice potion. She thought back to when she had sneakily gone into Professor Snape's personal pantry of potions ingredients, all neatly catagorized into neat labels with his spidery, script handwriting.

Harry had taken the fall for that little theft, but Snape knew that she stole the ingredients and didn't punish her for it. She sometimes wondered why, especially since she now knew how hard it was to obtain boomslang skins and lacewing flies from the dealers. Harry came into the kitchen, and nibbled on her ear.

"Harry, stop! That tickles," She chuckled, as she set out the various vials.

Harry chuckled, and said, "Oops, I got your earring." He handed her moon dangle earring out to her, and a worn book.

She put the earring back in, and frowned at the worn textbook. "Is that Snape's potions book?" She asked.

"Yep, I figured it would help us in potions making if we ever needed it," He reasoned.

She took it delicately in her hands, and she felt a tear begin to streak down her cheek as she saw the potions master's now elegant, spidery handwriting.

Harry cleared his throat, "Um, Mione', you're looking at the book as if he's going to demand it back at any moment."

Hermione shook her head, and flipped to where the ingredients for polyjuice potion were. Snape had crossed out maybe two ingredients and wrote down more effective herbals. He never covered half of what he wrote in the margins as alternative ingredients. Then she remembered Snape's constant complaints to her to 'look beyond the formula.' She had thought he was being a jerk at the time, but he was challenging her to excel, and think outside the box for once.

"Sorry," She finally said, "I just...I just thought back to Professor Snape's words to 'look beyond the formula.' I didn't understand what he meant until now. Luckily, I have these alternative ingredients he noted in the margins."

"Well, that's good," Harry said, clearly not interested in hearing about Severus Snape any more. She didn't know what the big deal was, honestly. She had had a small crush on him, but it kind of died when he killed Dumbledore on the astronomy tower that fateful night.

Hermione got the ingredients together, and began preparing the potion as Snape prescribed. By the end of the initial brewing, she handed the advanced potions book back to Harry.

"We need to let this stew for three days, and then constantly attend it," She instructed. "But just you and me, I don't trust Ron with this."

Harry nodded sadly. "Yeah. I mean, he's my friend and all, but he's falling apart, Mione.' I think he wants to go back to the burrow, to his family."

Hermione nodded. "You're right. Did you talk to him about his smoking?"

"Yeah, he says he will try to quit," Harry said. "But you look beat. I want to spend some time with my girl. How does that sound?"

Hermione kissed him. "I think it sounds great. Come on, your room this time."

They went up the stairs quietly, and cast the muffilato charm. When they were inside Harry's small bedroom, Harry said, "Okay, I'm going to give you a back rub. That's non negotiable."

Hermione blushed, "Um, does that mean I have to like, take off my top?"

Harry laughed, "What are you afraid I will see? We're probably going to see each other without clothes on eventually. What's the big deal?"

She felt silly for her shyness. The truth was that she thought that she was always too bony and skinny. What if her own boyfriend thought she was like ugly, and stuff?

"I'm a bit shy, I guess," She shrugged. "Can...can I see you shirtless?"

"Sure, if you like."  
Harry took off his sweater, and t-shirt, and almost didn't want to look at him. _Ugh, you're being a damn ninny, Hermione!_ She admonished herself. _He's your boyfriend, you have every right to see him naked if you want._

When she did look, she found that she liked what she saw. Harry wasn't bulky in his muscle structure, but being the seeker on the Gryffindor quidditch team he wouldn't be. No, he had lovely lean muscle mass with fine definitions of toned muscle around his abs, chest, and arms. He had a fine dusting of black hair around his nipples, and a thin line of hair going from below the bottom of his ribs and disappeared into the waistband of his jeans.

She unbuttoned her silver button down blouse, and took it off, revealing a white lace demi bra underneath.

Harry looked her over, and his gaze softened. "You're beautiful, Hermione," He finally said, seriously.

He scooted closer to her on his bed, and lifted her cheek to meet his emerald green eyes. "No, really. You are," He said. "I feel like the luckiest wizard in the world right now."

She teared up, and Harry wiped her tears away with his thumbs. He peppered her face with kisses. First her forehead, then her eyelids, her cheeks, and finally her lips.

He pulled away slowly, and he said, "Okay, lay down. You're going to get that backrub."

She chuckled, "Okay."  
She laid on her stomach, and Harry found some body lotion, and began rubbing some of it into her neck, shoulders, and finally, her back.

She purred her contentment as Harry's callused hands worked the knots of tension out of her muscles.

"Wow, this feels great," She said, purring with contentment. Harry set the lotion aside on the nightstand, and peppered her back with light kisses, and she gasped lightly as she felt Harry remove the back of her bra. His hands came to move under her bra as he kneaded her breasts, and he trailed one hand underneath of her to stroke her between her legs.

"Ohh, Harry..."  
"Sit up, I want to touch you, baby," He purred in her ear. He got off of her, and she sat up, but he kept behind her as he slid her bra off of her shoulders, and he flicked her nipples with his thumbs as he made little circles around them. Hermione tilted her head back as Harry softly kissed her, slowly dipping her tongue into her mouth as he trailed one hand up her thigh and into her panties as he thumbed her clit.

His touches felt electric as she felt his erection push into her bottom. They both shuddered as he slipped a finger into her sopping wet entrance.

"Harry...I want you..."  
"I know...I know, shhh..." He slipped another finger in and began thrusting them in and out of her. "Do you like that?"

"Yes..."  
"How bad do you want me?"  
"S-so b-bad..." Hermione stammered. "Oh, Harry, let me..."

Harry pulled his fingers out of her, and stroked her pussy with her slick juices.

"Very well, sweetheart," He said, giving her one last kiss before turning to face her.

"Are you sure you want to see it?" He asked, unsure.

 _You have to see it sometime, it might as well be now, Catholic childhood be damned,_ she chided herself sharply.

"Yes. I want to see all of you, Harry," She decided. Harry stood and undressed before her. She blushed when he stood before her completely naked. She had seen some porn on the web before, so she wasn't completely out of the loop when it came to the male body, but seeing Harry naked stirred something deep in her heart. She decided to undress as well.

"Hermione, really, you don't...have to get naked," He said, his eyes wide. The wizarding lovers looked at each other, and felt their bonds of love deepening between them.

"Say something!" Hermione blushed, covering her medium sized breasts.

Desire shone in her lover's green eyes, and love, love above all, as he gently cupped her breasts in his hands and kissed her deeply. One of her hands moved to stroke his hard member after coating it in her juices.

"Hermione...."  
"May I, please?...Kiss it?"  
"Yes."  
"Lie down."

Harry obeyed and she knelt between his legs and began to lick his length up and down, coating it with her saliva. But when her lips closed around his cock, Harry arched his back and murmured softly, "Don't stop, baby...Your mouth feels so damn good..."

She stroked him as she began to bob her head, slowly at first, and then faster and faster as Harry began to pant and moan just from her mouth and hands. The feeling of power she had over him felt...empowering. She took him then all the way in her mouth, and Harry cried out as he grew harder, and he began to gently buck his hips in and out of her mouth.

"Mione', baby...I'm going to cum..." Harry breathed. But she didn't want to stop, and Harry moaned louder as he thrust hard into her mouth, and she felt his hot seed go down the back of her throat. She swallowed it reflexively, and found it tasted good to her for some reason. She gave him a few licks and wiped up the residue that dripped out of her mouth with a kleenix.

"You know, you didn't have to swallow that," Harry said when he came down off the high of his orgasm. "I could have cum well away from your mouth."

She blushed, her eyes looking down in shame. "Oh! I...I'm sorry, Harry. Did...did you like it?"

Harry chuckled, pulling her into his arms. His breath was hot on her neck as he whispered, "Like it? No, I _loved_ it. But if you don't ever swallow my cum again, I won't ever hate you or look down upon you. I'm just saying that you didn't have to do that."

"It doesn't taste bad, just pretty salty," She admitted. "But it was kinda gross."

"We should probably sleep apart before we...you know," Harry blushed.

She had almost completely forgotten that Ron was in the same house as them. Thank the gods for silencing charms, or he definitely would have heard the sounds of a wizard moaning and gasping in pleasure, because his witch was giving him the blowjob of a life time. Also, she had been none too quiet when Harry had been touching her as well, she had to admit.

But they couldn't be distracted now with thoughts of desiring to go all the way; it would happen, they knew it deep down inside, and when it did, it would be the most powerful, purest form of magic between them.

Hermione got dressed, but in her haste to leave, she forgot one of her earrings in Harry's room, and unfortunately, the next morning, it had disappeared into the pocket of a certain ginger haired wizard who was already suspecting that all was not as it should be in their little group, after all...


	11. Chapter 11

Ron's Pov...

He saw the moon and star chandelier earring on the floor by Harry's bed when he came in to bum some muggle cash from his wallet. He didn't know how to count the smelly paper, but he knew Marlboro Reds were six pounds, and he gave what he could for his growing habit. He had found the brown leather wallet in one of Harry's pants, and grabbed a few pounds. He figured that his best friend wouldn't mind. But then his foot stepped on something small and shiny in the sun from the open curtains in the room.

An earring. What the hell? Ron Weasley's half tired brain couldn't process the clue right away, but as he looked to the messy bed, his blood began to boil. Were Harry and Hermione...shagging??

"No, no bloody way," Ron said aloud. "No bloody way they would do that to me."

He pocketed the earring, and quietly closed the door behind him. He went downstairs and heard Harry and Hermione laugh over some private joke while they worked on the polyjuice potion side by side. They weren't doing anything intimate, but Ron could sense something was going on between them. It was in the way she looked at Harry: how her beautiful hazel eyes would sparkle, how she beamed with happiness.

Harry beamed with happiness as well whenever they she smiled back at him, or whatever. Ron fought the urge to kick his friend's ass...again. He cleared his throat, and as one, the witch and wizard popped up their heads, and greeted him warmly.

"Yeah, hi," Ron said, scuffing his sneaker against the rough tile in the kitchen. "I gotta go out to get some stuff. I'll be back in a few."

Hermione tucked a curl behind her ear, and looked at him sternly, "Oh, no you don't mister. If you're going out to buy cigarettes, you're sadly mistaken."

He stepped towards her, and glared at her, "Oh, really? Try and stop me. I'm not in the mood to--"

"To what? Pull your weight, Ron?!" She asked, her voice rising in volume.

"Mione,' um, maybe we shouldn't..." Harry began.

The amber eyed witch glared at the both of them. "No!" Hermione held up a finger. "Ron, I am sick of your attitude. Harry is as well. Now, you can go on bellyaching about how hard life is, and cry about mummy and daddy, but you need to get your shit together, Ronald Weasley! You are an adult. Act like it."

That was the last straw! He flung his proof of her loose ways on the table. "Oh, you want to talk about responsibility?! Explain _that_ , Hermione. I want you to tell me how one of your earrings found its way into Harry's room."

Harry stepped forward. "She was studying text books with me," Harry said firmly. "We were sitting on my bed, and it fell out in the course of the evening."

Ron stepped towards Hermione, eying her sharply, "Is that true, Mione'?"

"Yes, Ron, it is."  
"Truly?"  
"Yes."  
Ron nodded. He had no wish for things to stay tense between them. "Good. I'm going out for a bit, and--"

"Ron, no," Harry said. "Please. It's too risky. In case you haven't noticed, there is a war going on, and we are on the run."

Ron couldn't help but whine, "But come _on_ , guys! I'm so bloody bored. Couldn't Kreacher get my stuff like he gets the groceries?"

Ron hated the non verbal communication that his best friends seemed to share. It was almost like his parents sometimes, where they were so in sync that they sometimes didn't have to voice what the other spouse wanted. They looked at each other, and Harry looked at him.

"No, Ron," Harry decided, "We can't risk it. Not even for your habit. I'm sorry. I really am."

"Me too, Ron," Hermione put in, wiping her hands off on her apron. "I should be done with this potion soon, but how does ice cream after dinner sound tonight to make up for it?"

Ron's blue eyes lit up. A treat? After so long? "Yeah, that sounds great, guys," He said, smiling. "I'm gonna go watch some telly while you work. Let me know when dinner is ready, k?"

"Sure, Ron," Hermione said, and he didn't like the wicked gleam he saw in her eyes. Ron got a beer out of the refrigerator, and went to the parlor. He put on some rugby, and cheered for a random team, curled up on the couch. Yep, life was good. He still had a chance with the girl of his dreams, and all was well in the world...right? It just had to be.

Dinner and ice cream was good. For Harry and Hermione; while he got leftovers. Leftovers! He never got leftovers in the burrow! Never. The food was also served cold, while his friends ordered a pizza with the works, and all he got to eat was leftover cold chili, since he didn't know how to use the microwave over the stove. Mum never used muggle technology.

They tried to include him in their conversation, but it went over his head. Had Harry always been so smart? He supposed so, because he only asked for Hermione's help with essays when he had a quidditch match as Gryffindor's seeker. But him? Yeah, he barely understood half of his classes, and knew that he would have failed a long time ago if it wasn't for his friends, and his sister Ginny, of course.

He ate his cold meal in sullen silence, and decided to retire early for the evening. Hermione had said that the polyjuice potion was ready. Hopefully, they would be able to come back, because despite his own emotional issues, he rather liked this house, and its inner dreariness never bothered him one bit. He went to bed, and slept fitfully. Tomorrow was the day, and they all needed to be fresh and prepared, ready or not...


	12. Chapter 12

Harry's Pov...

The black haired wizard with the lightning shaped scar on his forehead groaned as he stretched his back and got out of bed. Today was the day they were going to sneak into the Ministry of Magic. Harry got his clothes together and knocked on the bathroom door, because he could hear that the shower was on.

"Come in," Hermione said. He locked the door behind him and set his clothes on top of hers on the closed toilet lid. He took off his glasses and pajamas, and stepped into the shower. 

Harry looked over his naked girlfriend and marvelled at her beauty. She was petite, but lithe, and absolutely sexy to him. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and nipped her neck, while massaging her breasts. Her nipples instantly hardened at his touch.

"Harry...that feels nice."  
"I could tell. I wish we had more time," Harry whispered in her ear. 

Hermione chuckled, "Me too. Gosh, one blowjob and you're all over me."

He kissed her temple and she turned around in his arms, and they began to kiss under the water. "Can I not touch my girl?" He asked. 

His hands traveled down her waist to her ass, and she grabbed his as well, pushing up against him. Harry shivered. She felt so good, so right in his arms. It was a shame they couldn't be more open, because of not wanting to hurt Ron's feelings. 

"Harry, if we get through this..." She trailed off. But Harry knew what she was going to say before she said it.

He kissed her softly, "Yes, when the time is right. We will both know."

"What about Ron, Harry?" Hermione asked, tearing up. "He should be told about us. I feel so bad about lying to him."

He nodded, holding her close. "I do too, babe. But I'm not entirely sure he could handle it. I mean, he seems to think you two should be together, or something."

Hermione put some conditioner in her hair, and put some bodywash on her loofah. "Yeah, I know," She said, turning off the shower head and lathering up. "I mean, I've kind of hinted that I don't like Ron in that way, but you know how stubborn he is."

Harry took the loofah from her and scrubbed her back. She lifted her hair out of the way so he could get her neck. 

"Your turn now," Hermione said, winking. Harry began to wash his hair, and he was surprised when she began to wash him thoroughly. When got around his cock, he said, "Okay, now you're just playing with fire when we have to leave soon."

Hermione pouted. "Pity. But as far Ron is concerned, you're right, Harry. Maybe when we get the locket we can tell him."

Harry sighed, "Deal. You're right, he does deserve to at least know."

They finished up their shower, and got ready to go. They got ready separately, and Ron popped into the shower last. 

When the three friends were all ready to go, Hermione put what she could of the polyjuice potion into the vials she had on hand, and labeled them in her neat, school girl cursive. She stored that in her beaded bag, and they apparated to London where they all held hands, and waited for Ministry employees to come through on their way to work. 

Finally, a mousy looking brunette witch came sauntering by in a crisp, gray suit, and Hermione stunned her. Then a geeky, older red headed wizard came by, and finally, a tall, intimidating dark haired wizard in a dark blue suit who looked like he worked in the higher ranks of the Ministry close to the new Minister of Magic. The two wizards, and witch, put the stunned Ministry employees in an alleyway, and changed into their clothes. 

Hermione's wizard was Umbridge's secretary, while Ron's wizard was a lowly intern. Harry's wizard was Yaxley's assistant, so now wonder he had on a nice suit.

"Last chance to back out, Ron," Harry said. 

Ron glared at him but shook his head, "I'm with you, mate. I can't wait to destroy this thing."

"Hermione?" He asked.  
"I'm with you, Harry."  
"Good. Bottoms up."

They added the hairs and nearly puked up the contents. When they changed into their disguises, they were able to get into the Ministry. Witch's took the Floo network, while wizards had to flush themselves down a toilet, apparently. Gross. Once they were inside, they found Hermione by the main water fountain where muggles were being crushed by wizards with the inscription: Magic Is Might. 

They took the elevator, and Yaxley confronted 'Ron,' about the rain in his office. 

"Haven't you tried an umbrella?" Ron blurted.

"I'm going down to the courthouse to question your wife, Cattermarole. Now, if my wife's blood status were in doubt, she surely wouldn't be sitting down to a nice, cozy chat," Yaxley said coldly, flipping his long blonde hair out of his face. "Get it fixed. You have one hour."

On the next level, Ron had to get out. Harry turned to Hermione and said, "Okay, we both go and search out Umbridge. If we can't find her, we come back another day. Deal?"

"Deal," Hermione said.  
The elevator moved up another level, and lo and behold, Dolores Umbridge stood there in all of her woolly pink suited glory. 

She smirked as she looked 'Hermione,' up and down. "Ah, Mafalda. Did Driver's send you? Good, we'll go right down." 

Harry looked over at Hermione, and he tried to reassure her with his eyes that everything was going to be alright.

"Albert!" Umbridge nearly shrieked. "Aren't you getting out?"

Harry had no choice but to comply, and he had to watch helplessly as his girlfriend went down to the courthouse level with one of the most evil witches in the wizarding world. He just prayed that she would be alright; that they all would be, by the time this mission was over...


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione's Pov...

Umbridge did not speak to her the entire trip down to the courthouse level. But as soon as they got to the courtroom, Hermione could sense the presence of dementors near by. Umbridge cast her patronus, which was a cat, and it paced back and forth aimlessly on the judge's pulpit, while in the center of the room, the accused was meant to feel all of the things a dementor victim is supposed to feel: depressed, unhappy, and hopeless. 

A short, dark haired witch in a plain, homely looking gray suit was brought in, escorted by the guards. Hermione gave Umbridge the case file on Mrs. Cattermarole. Apparently, the witch was being accused of being a mudblood, when in actual fact, the poor, mousy looking witch was a half blood. Ron was disguised as this lady's husband, obviously, and Harry, in his disguise, shoved Ron into the room.

"Move, filthy half breed," Harry snarled. "Don't make me tell you again." 

Umbridge grinned. "Thank you, Albert." 

Umbridge then paid attention to her work, and began to interrogate the poor witch. Hermione watched Ron poorly try to defend this poor lady as his wife. Hermione noticed the locket was on Umbridge the entire time! Harry looked at her from across the courtroom, and he nodded subtly. 

Then Harry shot a stunning spell at Umbridge and Hermione yanked the locket off of Umbridge's neck. The shield from the dementor's fell away and they began flying and swirling towards them, trying to suck at their souls. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Mrs. Cattermarole, fled as fast as they could run to the nearest elevator and went up to the main foyer.

Harry cast his patronus charm, and Hermione followed suit. Her patronus had changed to a stag like Harry's. Ron was about to run off with his friends, but Mrs. Cattermarole kissed her 'husband,' and looked shocked when his disguise slipped away. 

"Ron, we have to go. Now!" Harry shouted. Ron nodded, and they ran, with Yaxley hot on their tails. The Floo network was quickly being closed up, but there was one open, and the three friends slid to it. Hermione apparated them away, but Yaxley grabbed a hold of Ron, and Harry shot a stunning spell at Yaxley. Yaxley let go of them, and that was when they landed in a forest. The first of many in their quest... 


	14. Chapter 14

Ron's Pov...

Ron Weasley woke to pain, constant pain as he woke up in a forest. Hermione was over him, crying, and she was dripping Essence of Dittany on his right arm. He screamed against the pain.

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry, Ron," Hermione soothed. Harry got out the camping supplies, and began setting up the camp ground.

Ron passed out from the pain, but the last thing he saw was Hermione over him, running her fingers through his hair. It gave him hope that there could be something special for them. Then he knew no more for several hours...

Hermione's Pov...

The curly haired witch began casting protective enchantments around their campsite, while Harry took Ron into the tent.

"What happened, Mione'?" Harry asked, once they were settled in. The horcrux locket ticked and screeched like a living thing inside, but they tried to ignore it.

Hermione teared up. "When I apparated, I took us directly to Grimmauld Place. But Yaxley had a hold of Ron, and I had to bring us here. You cast a stunning spell to get him to let go, and Ron got splinched in the process."

Harry looked at Ron and said, "I guess that we're just going to have to travel on foot until he heals."

"I know." Harry put on the locket, and began to get strange thoughts concerning Hermione. Did she really love him? She certainly respected Professor Snape, but did she love him? Right now, he didn't know for sure. She was studying Snape's potions book, and tracing over the spidery script lovingly...

Harry's Pov...

Harry went outside to gather firewood, and began to pace restlessly. Damn Snape! Was it not enough that the man tormented him throughout his school years, that he had to take Hermione from him!

He finished his chores, and went inside. Hermione was talking with Ron, and so he decided to cook some of the food they packed up in Hermione's beaded bag.

Hermione reached across the table and asked, "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Me? Oh, no nothing, teacher's pet," He sneered.

"Excuse me?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. She looked at the potions book. "Really, Harry?! I have _never_ come on to Snape at any time. Never! Where the hell is this coming from?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at her, and then he saw Hermione come towards him, and all but rip the locket off of him. Immediately, the thoughts and images of her with Snape dissipated.

"Better?" Hermione barked.  
Harry shook his head of the thoughts and images. "Yes, loads," He admitted. "I'm...I'm sorry, Mione.' "

"Save it," She snapped, going outside to keep guard. Ron was still sleeping. Harry had no choice but to go to bed alone after dinner after he cleaned up.

In the weeks that followed, Ron healed quickly, but they had to go on foot, and sometimes that involved hotwiring various cars, and either Harry or Hermione had to drive. The stupid fights regarding Hermione with Snape always arose when Harry wore the horcrux, but it would merely depress Hermione, or when Ron wore it, he became surly, and argumentative for seemingly no reason whatsoever.

Ron began wearing it for longer and longer periods of time and when the night of the breakup of their friendship came to pass, they were the closest to Hogwarts they had ever been since their last night there sixth year on the astronomy tower when they decided to pursue this quest to begin with...


	15. Chapter 15

Two Months Later...

Ron's Pov...

The ginger haired wizard was disgruntled to say the least. He had long suspected that Hermione didn't want anything to do with him romantically, but when he came in from a wash in the lake nearby their latest campsite, he could see Harry lean in to kiss Hermione.

Their lips barely touched when he burst in. "What the bloody hell?!" He nearly screamed.

Both dark haired wizard and brunette witch pulled back from each other as if they were shocked.

"Ron!" They said at once.  
"Yeah, it's _me_. You know, your supposed best friend," Ron said, getting angrier and angrier the longer he looked at them. "How could you?!"

"Ron, we...we never intended to keep--" Hermione began, but Ron cut her off.

"To keep this from me??"  
"Ron, we didn't think you could handle it," Harry explained calmly. "The way you feel about Mione,' I know. But I didn't intend to fall for my best friend."

Ron began to cry bitterly, and threw the locket horcrux off of his neck. It landed on the floor in front of them. "You know what? Fuck you both! You lied to me, both of you about you two dating."

"I know, Ron, but--"   
"But nothing, Harry!" Ron shouted. "But I'm giving you one more chance, Mione.' Are you going with me, or staying with him?"

Ron saw Hermione look from him to Harry, but she didn't move to go with him. She had chosen Harry, and she had given her heart to him a long time ago.

"I'm staying, Ron," Hermione finally said, wiping away her tears. "I love Harry, and I have for a long time."

He didn't know why he made a last minute plea, but it felt like a good idea at the time: "Hermione, please. I love you. Please choose me."

Hermione laced her fingers through Harry's left hand and said, "No, Ron."

"Fine!" Ron gathered his things on his back, and left without another word. When he disapparated, he went home to the burrow, and greeted his family, and told him all that happened, including their betrayal. Everyone supported him, and for the first time in a long time, he felt loved and supported. Who cared a fig about the stupid horcruxes anyway?


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione's Pov...

She felt guilty about Ron finding out about them, but she also felt a great sense of relief, because it was all in the open, and she didn't have to hide her relationship with Harry any more. She felt...free.

Harry picked up the locket, and tossed it on the table. "Well, _that_ happened," He said. "Are you okay, baby?"

Hermione nodded, and looked around the tent. The energies in the tent felt less negative without Ron there. "Yeah, I am, strangely enough. Just one question: why does the horcrux make you think I want my teacher in a romantic way?"

Harry blushed, "I just always kind of saw that you always liked Snape. I thought that I could never compete with him."

Hermione chuckled, "You do realize he's way too old for me, right? Okay, yes, I did kind of have this long standing crush on him. But when he killed Dumbledore that night on the astronomy tower...I realized that I could never love a man like that. Handsome or not."

Harry made a face that made Hermione giggle. "What? He _is_ cute in a strict, young priest kind of way."

Harry laughed, "Yeah, I don't see it. But then again, you thought Lockhart was cute too in our second year."

She shrugged, "I like older guys, what can I say?"

"Kitten."  
"Meow."

They both laughed at that, and proceeded to clean up the tent. They decided to move camp, and decided that a hotel was in order where they could rest in some much needed comfort.

When they got to their room, there was a single bed, and after unpacking and taking a shower, got ready for bed. They laid together for a long time staring up at the ceiling before snuggling with each other.

"Harry?" She said.  
"Mmhm?"  
"I love you."

  
"I love you too, Hermione. I mean that," He said, kissing her cheek. Hermione smiled as they laid together for the first time, just taking comfort in each other's presence at long last.

A few days later, they replenished their supplies and went on a true date for the first time. They dressed up really nice, and went dancing, and dinner. When they got back to the hotel suite, Harry carried Hermione to their room and revealed the depths of their love for one another in a posh hotel room under false names...


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione's Pov..

The air around them crackled with electricity as words were not needed between them. Harry locked the door behind them as he pinned her to the wall, and began to kiss along her throat.

"I want you," Harry growled low in his throat.

"Then have me," She said. Harry's eyes went wide, and she nodded. He nodded back, sliding his hands down her waist and wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed, kissing her along the way. They spelled their clothes away, and Harry cast an anti-conception charm. She could feel it tingle in her womb as they explored one another's bodies fully.

Harry kissed a line from her breasts to her navel, and she nearly gasped when Harry began to pump his fingers in and out of her.

"Oh, Harry...Harry...oh gods..." She breathed as he worked his magic between her legs. When he slipped his tongue inside of her, and began thumbing her clit, she cried out as she came undone, moaning loudly.

Harry licked away her juices in a sexy, primal way that made her go wet for him all over again. Harry looked down at her, a question in his eyes. She nodded for him to continue.

When he slid himself inside of her, she moaned at the sensation. It felt...it felt _good_. She felt a brief, dull ache as Harry began to thrust in and out of her, but it was overridden by an intense sense of pleasure such as she had never felt before.

She ran her hands along his back as they kissed passionately, their tongues mating just as fiercely as their bodies. Hermione arched her back as she felt her release come on, and she cried as she reached her climax. Harry followed soon after, and when he filled her with his release, they shared one last kiss to seal their hearts together as closely as their bodies were now.

They took time to withdraw from each other, and soon went back to making love. They did this all night, and barely spoke a word, because it was not needed.

They finally collapsed on the bed out of sheer exhaustion, and they stared up at the ceiling, nestled in each other's arms.

"That was..."  
"Amazing," She said.  
Harry kissed her hand. "Yeah. But, I didn't hurt you that first time, right? I thought I did."

She turned to face her lover, and kissed him softly. "No, you were good. I liked it. But the rest? Amazing."

Harry laughed quietly, "Yeah, it was. But I never thought it would feel so...beautiful. I am so glad we waited."

"Me too."   
She began to drift off to sleep, and Harry asked, "Mione', love?"

"Mmhm?"  
"Do you think after this war, we could maybe...I don't know, get married?"

She felt her heart flutter. She had certainly thought about marriage, but she just assumed that it would happen over the course of a relationship. But these were not normal times, of course.

"If we get through this, yeah, I think we can," She finally said after a long time. "I think I would like that. Just not right away, of course."

Harry smiled, and kissed her. "Oh, no, not right away. I know that. I'm just saying that we should think about it once this war is over."

Hermione kissed him back. "Yes, absolutely. Just, you know, ask me then, alright?"

"I will," Harry said. They went to sleep that night, and for the first time in an extremely long time, they both slept in blissful peace and love. Both of them had no idea just how much they would rely on their love for one another by the time everything was said and done...


	18. Chapter 18

Harry's Pov...

The black haired wizard with the lightning scar woke up in Hermione's arms. She curled up against his chest, and they were both naked. His mind replayed the events of the night before: their dinner at a nice Italian restaurant, and how they later got a little bit drunk as they went clubbing. They ended up coming back to their hotel room, and having sex.

Hermione looked so beautiful lying against his chest. She shifted to grab at his pillow, and he almost laughed. He looked down and realized that he was sporting a major hard on. _Great, just great. No, wait a minute now, she would be more than willing, right?_

He gently rolled her off to her side, and he began to stroke her between her legs, and kissing along her neck.

"Ooh, Harry..." Hermione moaned groggily.

"Do you want me to stop?"  
"No."  
"You sure?"  
"Mmhm..."   
He didn't need any further encouragement as he gave his cock a few strokes and slid himself inside of her from behind. He shuddered from how wet and tight she was. Damn, she felt good. So perfect.

He thrust deep inside of the willing witch he now had on all fours before him, and worked up to a frenzied rhythm as he thrust hard inside of her over and over. Hermione quickly came.

He switched her over to her back, and put her feet on his shoulders. Hermione gasped when he began working himself in and out of her faster and faster, her perfect breasts bouncing as he all but fucked her into the bed before he stiffened and moaned as he came, kissing her softly as he did it. It was only in the back of his mind that he didn't use protection this time. Hopefully, it would be okay this time...right?

When they were done, they showered, and Hermione made him pin her to the shower tiles as they made love again.

They kissed tenderly afterwards, and she said when she was dressed, "Okay, you are a real distraction from this horcrux business."

Harry laughed, "I can't help it if you're so damn hot."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks, Harry. You're pretty handsome yourself. But seriously, we have to go back to the countryside, and away from the city. This was fun, but we had our break."

"Yes, boss," Harry quipped. "But I think that I want to go to Godric's Hollow. I mean, it's where I was born, and if the Dark Lord knows--"

"That's exactly where he will expect you to go, Harry!" She argued, putting her hands on her hips. "It's much too dangerous. We can't risk it. We have to keep moving."

Harry raked his hands through his hair. "But I need to see my childhood home at least. Could we at least do that?"

Hermione looked like she was wavering, and finally, she nodded, and said, "Alright, alright. But we shouldn't be doing this."

He finished getting dressed, and came over to Hermione. Their eyes met, and they kissed chastely. "I know we shouldn't," He said softly, "But it's something I have to do."

Hermione nodded, "I understand. I'm sorry, Harry. I just...If anything we're to happen to you, I don't know what I would do."

He caressed her face, "I love you too." They held hands and disapparated with Hermione's beaded bag wrapped around her left arm.   
When they came to Godric's Hollow late at night, it had begun to snow, and get very cold out. They walked hand in hand down a few streets, and came upon a wrecked, dilapidated house that would not be noticeable to any muggle that passed by this way. The only thing they would see would be an empty lot.

Harry Potter knew with all certainty that this was his birth home. Flashes of memories came into his mind: Voldemort killing Harry's father just as he came to the front door. He was dead before he hit the floor. Then Lily Potter took off running upstairs, and tried to shield her infant son from the dark cloaked wizard who just murdered her husband.

Voldemort gave his mother the choice to join him, or die! She chose to fight. Voldemort killed his mother right in front of him, and cast the killing curse on Harry's infant self. The curse rebounded on the dark wizard...and...the scar! He opened his eyes.

He looked at the house with horror. "Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asked with alarm.

He rubbed at his lightning shaped scar on his forehead. It was aching again, and it predicted that something weird was about to happen soon. They walked to the graveyard, and the church across the street had Christmas music playing.

They found his parent's gravesite, and he found fresh lilies on his mother's portion of her grave. Who in the world would come out in the middle of the cold weather to lay flowers on his mother's grave? Hermione found another grave, and she called him over to where she was.

"Harry, look, it's the same symbol as in that fairy tale book Dumbledore gave me in his will," Hermione said. "It keeps popping up. Mr. Lovegood had it on a necklace at the wedding, it's in my book. And now here, there _has_ to be some kind of explanation behind all of this."

Harry agreed that this was altogether too damn weird for his liking. "Yeah, there has to be. But I'll be damned if I know what it is. Wait, did you see that?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. I think we're not alone. We're being watched..."


	19. Chapter 19

Harry's Pov...

The intruder turned out to be a very old witch dressed in dark rags. Her rheummy red eyes met his and he felt suddenly like he had no will of his own. Hermione tried to talk to him, but it sounded like static in the background.

Harry followed the old witch to a ricketedy old house that he could see needed to be condemned. Hermione tried to ask the old witch questions, but both of them couldn't hear the curly haired witch in the room. The old woman and dark haired wizard went upstairs and it was then that the old woman hissed in parseltongue, "Die, Potter!"

The old witch's form dissipated and became Nagini, Voldemort's pet anaconda. She struck, and Harry grabbed the crib in the room and flung it at the huge snake. Hermione took his wand in hers and cast a curse at Nagini, and then she grabbed him and disapparated to an unknown destination before Nagini could strike back at him.

He woke up in a tent in some unknown woods. They had only the one bed, and he knew that Ron would flip out if he saw their sleeping arrangements, but Harry no longer cared. Hermione was sitting against a nearby tree with a blanket around her legs, and reading. Harry got out of their small queen sized bed and went outside.

She looked up at him, but gave him a very strained smile. He sat down beside her, and he could tell that she was upset about something, but wasn't ready to tell him what it was.

"Hey," She greeted.  
"Hey. Where are we?"  
She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "The forest of Dean. I used to camp out here when I was little with my parents. Here is your wand."

She handed him his wand*, and he tucked it away up his sweater sleeve.

*A.N. : I know his wand is destroyed because of a backfired curse in the book/movie, but I don't care. I like changing up some stuff in these stories...

"Thanks," Harry said. "What's bothering you, Mione?' Is it Ron, or..."

She shook her head, crying. "No, it's being here again. In this place, I mean. My parents are dead, Harry." She took out a recent Daily Prophet article clipping. "The muggle media called it a car accident, but the Daily Prophet...well, it said that ten deatheaters ambushed them on their way to pick up...my sister Adriana. Aurors at the scene saw the tell tale signs of the killing curse on all of them. She was only _four_ , Harry! _Four_!"

Hermione collapsed in his arms, and he held his witch close. He had no words to say to comfort her, and it didn't matter, because she needed closeness, and a shoulder to cry on, not false platitudes. He kissed her forehead, and his sweater was getting soaking wet with her tears, but he didn't care. Then he realized that she had on the horcrux locket.

"You go inside and rest, baby," He said. "I'll wear the locket as well."

She looked up at him, and wiped at her tears. "Are...are you sure? We could--"

He kissed her softly, and wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs. "Maybe some other time. Right now, I want you to rest. Alright?"

"Okay. I love _you_ , no matter what that locket claims," She said. Harry nodded, and waited until she was safely inside before putting the locket on.

He tried to fight against the graphic erotic imagery of Snape with Hermione doing stuff to her he would know the real Hermione would hate. But the fact that it was his most hated teacher shagging his girlfriend, and the Head of Slytherin House no less, that made it worse.

He felt feelings of resentment for Hermione well up as false memories flashed across his consciousness of her adjusting her uniform hastily after her 'detentions,' with Snape, and her lipgloss all smeared across her cheeks, and her lips swollen.

In these false memories, Ron had no clue what was going on, and when Harry pointed out that Hermione was coming in unusually late from her detentions with Snape, but he told him to chill out, and that Snape kept all of the girls late when they served their detentions with him. It was 'no big deal.'

Harry Potter stewed in these strange thoughts for a long time, until he saw a bright light in the distance.

"Lumos," He cast with his wand. The blue glow was coming from the iced over lake to the north. He followed it and saw that it was the patronus of a doe. What the hell?? The doe walked towards a spot on the lake, and seemed to dissipate into the lake.

Who was controlling the patronus, and why would they need him to come out on to the lake? He cautiously crept forward and peered inside the ice. A sword? Who would just leave a sword there?

Then he took a second look. It was the sword of Gryffindor! Snape?? Harry knew that the only one with access to the sword was the headmaster, and that was currently Severus Snape. Harry looked around for Snape, but of course, he was too stealthy to just linger anywhere too soon.

Harry took off his clothes down to his underwear, but neglected to take off the horcrux locket. "Diffindo," He cast with his wand.

A hole opened up large enough for someone to swim in, and he jumped into the freezing water. As he swam closer and closer to the sword, the locket began to strangle him, and he nearly would have drowned if someone didn't jump in behind him and grabbed him.

Harry laid on his side, puking up water, and he rolled over to find out that his rescuer was...Ron Weasley. He held the sword of Gryffindor with one hand, and he looked drenched from jumping in after him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing jumping into ice like that?" Ron demanded.

Harry punched his former best friend in the mouth. "That was for being a sexist, masochistic pig towards Hermione."

Ron was about to get angry, but he shook his head. "You're right, I was. But that's cause' I was jealous of, you know, of what you two have. I knew something was going on with you two, but I wanted her for myself."

Harry put his clothes on, and took off the locket. It would leave a nasty red welt on his neck from where it strangled him in the water, he later discovered.

"Yeah, fine. But it doesn't explain how you were able to get past our wards," Harry said, still defensive. Ron then explained how he tried to follow him, but when he was trying to hide out from snatchers Christmas Day, he used the dilluminator to shut off the lights in the building he was hiding out in. Hermione's voice came out and called him by his name. He followed the light that came out. He kept apparating to where they were, only they kept moving.

"...Finally, I was hoping one of you would show yourselves. And then I see you nearly kill yourself trying to get the sword of Gryffindor out of the lake. Did you send out that doe patronus?"

Harry shook his head, "No, my patronus is a stag. Well, we should destroy this thing. But you're going to have to destroy it, it affects me more than it does you."

They laid the horcrux on a nearby rock. "Now, when I tell to 'open,' in parseltongue, you strike it, and strike it hard. Got it?" Harry instructed.

"Got it."  
"Open," Harry hissed in parseltongue. Instantly, the locket opened, revealing black smoke, and a shadowy version of Hermione and Snape appeared. They were both naked, and a smirk played about both of their mouths.

"Who would want a child like you, Harry Potter?" Dream Hermione taunted. "You are nothing... _nothing_ compared to my wizard Prince."

"Didn't anyone teach you not to stare, Potter," Dream Snape sneered. "But do watch, perhaps a lesson in...experience is in order."

Dream Snape then grabbed Hermione and he bent her over a desk as he took her hard, kissing her passionately from behind as he yanked her hair.

Ron then began screaming, "Harry, it's lying!"

Harry then remembered Hermione's earlier words: "I love _you,_ no matter what the locket tells you."

Harry then screamed in rage as he grabbed the sword from Ron and struck the locket hard. When the locket was destroyed, the disturbing images dissipated, and Harry collapsed in tears.

Ron hugged him as Harry cried. "Wow, _that's_ what the locket showed you? The locket kept showing all of my family dead by my own hand."

Harry wiped at his tears. "Yeah. I felt like I couldn't compete with Snape deep down, so I pictured him shagging her like a porn star. Late night detentions, that sort of thing. What? I love my girlfriend, okay?"

Ron looked flustered and asked, "You...you really love her don't you?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I do. I'm sorry, Ron."

Ron shrugged and shook his head, "It's alright, mate. If you both are happy, I'm happy for you. I thought it would be me to date her, but I can see now it wouldn't have worked. We're just too different as people, I think. Friends?"

Ron held out his hand. Harry shook it. They went up to the tent, and Hermione burst out of the tent with her pajamas on and her wand raised.

"You! What the bloody hell are _you_ doing here, Ronald Weasley?!" Hermione demanded, angrily.

"Hermione, chill," Harry said, "It's okay, babe. He came back to help us."

She lowered her wand, and punched Ron in the face just like she did to Draco Malfoy in third year. "That's for being an asshole! No, Harry, until he apologizes and explains where he has been, I won't let him back into our campsite."

Ron sighed, and said, "It's a bit of a long story."

Hermione tossed her hair. "Fine! Come inside, but if I'm not convinced, you need to leave. Got it?"

Ron looked like he was about to cry, but he agreed. "Yeah, okay. I get it."

"Good, now get inside."  
So it was, that they all went inside the tent and Ron talked about how he went from hiding out with his family to searching for his two best friends all over the country...


	20. Chapter 20

Ron's Pov...

The ginger haired wizard followed the couple inside the tent, and they all sat across from one another. Harry next to Hermione, and Ron across from them. He still felt queasy about seeing his best friends look at him, holding hands as if they had been in love a long time. 

Ron looked at his feet for a moment before continuing, "I went back to The Burrow after our fallout, and things were peachy with my family and all, until Thanksgiving, that is. Then they began nagging me about my cigarette habit and all, but it was Ginny who basically told me to get off my ass and help you guys out with the horcruxes. 

"I said that I had no clue where you guys were at, and she wasn't convinced. Mum wanted me to stay, but dad and my brothers agreed that I should search for you. I started to search in the area we were at last, but I had to stay on the move cause' the Dark Lord has these wizards out and about searching for you, Harry. Well, you too, Mione', but he seems to think you're some kind of high priority, and he's got everyone searching for you two. The Ministry calls these dudes snatchers, cause' that's what they do, they snatch witches and wizards who are on their hit list. Tons of muggleborns are killed just for possessing wands by dementors giving them The Kiss, and half-bloods like you Harry are made to do menial jobs to further the pureblood agenda the Ministry has got going on. I think Snape is the only staff member at Hogwarts that is a half-blood, actually.

"But back to how I found you. I was hiding out in a warehouse from some snatchers on Christmas Day when I clicked the dilluminator to shut off the lights. A ball of light flew out of it, and called to me by name in your voice, Hermione. Just my name, no other word. So I took the dilluminator, and clicked it. The ball of light flew to me and touched my heart. For some reason, it guided me to where you guys were at. I apparated here, and hoped you guys would show yourselves. One of you did, but I had to save Harry from drowning himself to get the sword of Gryffindor from the bottom of the lake," Ron finished. 

No one said anything for a long time, and then Hermione said, "And I just suppose that the sword just happened to be there, right? Is that what you would have me and Harry believe?"

Harry turned to face Hermione and said, "Actually, while I was on guard, I saw a doe patronus guide me to where the sword was at and-"

"It was Snape who brought the sword to us," Hermione said, shocked. 

Ron was confused but Harry explained, "My mother's patronus was a doe. He loved my mother, so whatever Snape's patronus was before, it changed to hers and--"

"It's why mine is a stag as well," Hermione put in. "People's patronus's change to their lover's when they are deep enough in love. My patronus was an otter before Harry and I started to date."

Ron blushed, but said nothing. If he had needed any further proof that Hermione would never be his, this was surely it. "Okay, okay! Ew, you guys are so sappy right now. Gross."

Then Hermione laughed, and then the other two wizards joined in. The tension was broken slightly, but then Hermione asked, "Ron, could you step outside for a moment? Harry and I have to talk." 

He nodded, and went outside into the brisk cold air while his best friends talked. He hoped that they would forgive him for what he had done. But he would be prepared for the possibility that their friendship may very well be over after all. He certainly hoped that that wasn't the case, but still, he would be prepared in the mean time, just in case. After all, he owed them that much at least for over six years of friendship...


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione's Pov...

She honestly did not want Ron Weasley back. Yes, he had been her friend for six years, but he was weak, stupid, and sexist. Any affection she might have once felt for the ginger haired wizard was gone.

"...Hermione, come on!" Harry pleaded. "Clearly, Dumbledore wanted--"

She raised a finger in Harry's face. "Oh, don't you _dare_ bring up Albus Dumbledore, Harry! I have been Ron Weasley's friend just as long as you have. But he's stubborn, weak, and stupid, and this is life and death. For years, I have put up with his surly, childish attitudes, and I once thought his stupidity was cute at one time. But ever since Krum, he changed towards me. I get it, he wanted to date me. Whatever. But Harry, after this summer, and being treated like I was, I don't think I can have him around."

Harry hung his head in defeat, and said, "You're willing to throw a six year friendship down the toilet just because he liked you?"

Hermione hugged her boyfriend and touched the faint red scar on his face. "No, it's because I truly do not feel safe with him around, Harry. I don't want to make you choose, I won't do that to you, but what is to stop him from beating me, or cursing me when he goes into one of his little mood swings? Please, Harry. If you make me stay with him, I will go to Hogwarts, dark wizards or not, and complete my education as I should by all rights be doing. Your choice."

Harry began to cry, and he took her hands in hers. She was crying as well, but he understood. "Okay, Mione,' I understand. I was going to say give him one more chance, but if it's a choice between my best mate and you, I would rather be with you."

Hermione wiped at her eyes, and looked at her boyfriend. "Harry! You...you really mean that?"

"Yes, I do," Harry said seriously, "I don't want to have to keep kicking my best friend's ass every time he gets it in his head to disrespect or treat you as he has been. I will go out and tell him."

Harry was about to leave when she grabbed his hand. He kissed it, and he left. She felt somewhat bad that it had to come to this, but Ron had brought it upon himself.

She wiped at her tears, and thought back to all of their years together, and thought that her decision was hard, but it was the right one. She barely recognized the wizard Ron Weasley had become, and until he finally learned to be a man and grow up, she could not be around him any more.

She got ready for bed, and decided to study the sword of Gryffindor. Of course! The sword destroyed the locket horcrux, because goblins had forged the sword centuries ago, and goblin metal only takes in that which what makes it stronger. Basilisk venom was one of those substances, naturally.

Slytherin+Snakes=Voldemort. She jotted down on a piece of scrap paper. She felt giddy about what she found. Then she read the fairytale about the forming of the deathly hallows. Dumbledore must have been obsessed with it, because of his sister Ariana's death.

Harry popped in, and said, "Hermione, could you please come and say goodbye to Ron? Please? For me?"

 _What the hell? Might as well get it over with,_ she thought. She slipped on some slippers and stepped outside.

Ron came towards her, and he was crying. "Mione', please," He begged, "I'm really, _really_ sorry about all that I did. But I...I really was hoping to ask you out."

She pushed her hair out of her face, and sighed, "I know, Ron. But I don't feel safe around you any more. I love you as a brother, and I cannot see you as anything but that. But until you grow up, I no longer want you around me. I'm sorry, I truly am, Ronald. Farewell."

Ron threw himself in her arms, and began sobbing like a lost little boy who lost his mother in the mall. He begged and pleaded, but she couldn't give way. She gently removed his hands from her, and kissed his cheek. With a last look at her former best friend, she went back into the tent.

Ron disapparated and Harry and Hermione held each other close. They went to bed that night, sleeping uneasily.

Over the next two months, they stayed constantly on the go from snatchers and deatheaters alike. But in Cornwall, it was decided that they go searching for the next horcrux.

Harry said that in one of Voldemort's memories that he bought a Hufflepuff relic from an old heiress who he charmed into parting with it at half of its cost when he worked for Borgin and Burke's as a teenager. It was a gold chalice.

"..Of course!" Hermione concluded. "And if we are able to get into Gringotts to steal it, and destroy it...well, who would the Dark Lord trust above all to hide it in their vault for safe keeping?"

They thought about it for a long time, and both of their eyes widened: Bellatrix LeStrange. They both smiled at the realization. She showed him her notes, and Harry kissed her hands. "Gods, you're brilliant. I love you," Harry blurted.

Harry shook his head. "Okay, so now we know who is storing the next horcrux in their vault. But getting in will not be easy. We need a goblin to get in, and they aren't the most helpful when it comes to witches and wizards."

"Yeah, I know, but it's the best plan we've got so far," She pointed out. They bounced ideas back and forth to each other, and then decided to go to bed. Little did they know that their little campsite was being watched, and the solution would present itself in the most unlikely of places...


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione's Pov...

She woke up to darkness...soreness between her legs, and the feeling of her body being ungainly and...restrained to something. She coughed and felt like something trickled down the side of her mouth. Her lips were beyond dry. Blood. Her own.

She struggled against her restraints, and she heard Draco Malfoy's voice, "Shhh, Granger. Do you want to wake the whole damn house?"

"M-Malfoy?" She asked. Her brain was fuzzy with details as to what happened. He untied something from around her head, and her eyes tried to focus on where she was. 

Malfoy held up his wand, and she could see his handsome pale face. His gray eyes looked haunted, despite his dark suit and tie. He had a wet washcloth in his free hand. He brought up his hand to dab at her face. She flinched from his touch.

"Easy Granger," He soothed. "I'm not here to hurt you like the others upstairs. Do you remember what happened?"

She remembered sleeping in her tent next to Harry after Ron apparated away to who knows where. Then later that night, she felt some kind of rag being pressed against her mouth, and breathing in chloroform. It instantly knocked her out. After that, her memories became hazy. Deatheaters everywhere in dark masks, and seeing Voldemort laughing over her as a deatheater raped her over and over again. She didn't know how many had her, but she recalled trying to fight, and receiving the cruciatus curse for her reward.

She told Malfoy what she could, and she asked, "Where is Harry, Draco? What did that half-blood bastard do to my _boyfriend_?!"

Malfoy's eyes teared up, and said, "He...the Dark Lord is taking delight in my aunt and the other deatheater ladies using him like the guys are using you. That was after he...well, made Potter watch while you were--"

"Okay, but why isn't he just going to kill him? He swore to kill him," Hermione reasoned.

"What of you?"  
"Oh gods, no!" Malfoy exclaimed, shocked. "No, no, I absolutely refused to debase myself is how I phrased it. My father agreed, and was beaten as a result. You see, it hasn't been a picnic for me either and--"

"Draco!" Hermione heard Mr. Malfoy's voice shout down to his son. "Is the mudblood prepared yet? Or are you still playing good Samaritan?"

Malfoy reached around her and apologized as he unlocked her leg shackles. "I'll be right up with her!" He shouted back. "I have to take you upstairs. The Dark Lord wants to humiliate a follower of his to give you to him in marriage."

Hermione's eyes went wide with shock. "I would rather die! Tell them I would rather die than be with a deatheater."

Draco sighed sadly, "Granger, please. If you do, I promise I can get you out of here. I can't promise you Potter, but I know Potter would want you to be safe."

Hermione began to sob, and to her complete shock, Draco hugged her, and kissed the top of her head. "It's not you, is it?" She asked when she calmed down enough to speak.

Malfoy shook his head. "No. But he can keep you safe, just know that, alright?"

He led her past the cells of Luna Lovegood, Olivander the wandmaker, and a goblin. They went up the stairs to a gorgeous foyer, so this had to be Malfoy manor.

They went up the main staircase, and Bellatrix and Narcissa, the two Black sisters awaited her.

"I'll leave you ladies to it," Malfoy said, and gave her a silent apology before leaving.

When she was alone with the two sisters, Bellatrix sneered, "This is going to be such a waste of a lovely dress on this mud--"

" _Silence_ , sister!" Narcissa shouted. "She is to be Draco's new godmother. The Dark Lord has had his fun with her. If you cannot be civil towards Miss. Granger, I suggest you leave. Now."

Bellatrix's eyes widened in shock. "But sissy...she's not of our kind, and--"

"I SAID SILENCE!! NOW, GO!" Narcissa roared. Bellatrix looked like a whipped dog as she left the beautiful bedroom, and when she was gone, Narcissa pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I apologize on behalf of my sister," She said wearily. "The Dark Lord wanted you to be presented as is, but I wouldn't hear of it. No witch joining this family will look anything but her best, I demanded. Understand, I am not doing this because I suddenly love or care for you, girl. I am doing this to maintain some dignity to both the Black and Malfoy name. Now, undress and let me look you over."

Hermione had no choice but to comply. Narcissa looked her over and nodded. "Were you a virgin when the deatheaters first took you?"

"No."  
"Good."  
"I want Harry Potter set free," Hermione tried to demand, but Mrs. Malfoy shook her head.

She looked sad then as she said, "I cannot do that. Let me guess, your heart belongs to him, does it not?"

Hermione nodded. "Well, in time, you may come to love your new husband. There are witches who would envy your position, I must say. But enough talk, more preparation."

She had Hermione bathe, and her scars were attended to, while Narcissa did her makeup and hair. The dress was an exquisite off the shoulder white gown with a heavily beaded bodice, and it laced beautifully in the back. The train was not overly long, but when she was properly attired down to her nails and toes, she looked like a Princess. Unfortunately, she felt like this was a terrible farce that she had to play in order to survive.

Narcissa led her to the main parlor where the Dark Lord had been sneering, but his face lost its sneer as Hermione looked on all of the masked deatheaters, and some frightened old muggle priest was shoved to the front.

Hermione could see Harry off to the left, and he was yelling, "Hermione, no! Don't do it!"

She looked back at her boyfriend and felt like crying. Harry had been beaten to within an inch of his life, and a gag was placed in his mouth to shut him up. It was only then that she saw who she would be marrying: none other than Severus Snape...


	23. Chapter 23

Hermione's Pov...

Snape was dressed in a fine black suit and his black eyes held no warmth for her as he took her hand in his. She felt an itching behind her eyes, and realized that it came from him.

" _Finally, I was wondering if legilimency would work on you,"_ He said mentally. " _Just follow my lead and we can get Potter out of here, and--"_

"I do, He said aloud.  
"I do," She said aloud. (" _Wait! Bellatrix has a golden chalice that was Helga Hufflepuff's in her vault at Gringotts. Harry and I were going to destroy it with the sword of Gryffindor. But my bag--")_

Snape smirked slightly, (" _I have it on me. Rest assured, I know all about your mission. It's time for the rings.")_ Snape slid two exquisite diamond rings on her ring finger, and said aloud, "With these rings I thee wed."

Hermione was given a ring for him to wear, and she said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

They turned to face each other and repeated what the priest told them to say, and their hands were joined as the marital bond sealed them in marriage. She didn't know why, but she felt a tingle run from her hand to his.

When the priest instructed her new husband to kiss her, he lifted back the veil, and their eyes met, black on hazel. He cupped her face with his hands and leaned down to kiss her.

She felt his lips touch hers, and her arms wrapped around his neck as if they had a life of their own and she found her mouth moving under his. Their tongues met, and all too soon he pulled away from her.

The fluttering she had been feeling in her treacherous heart had been replaced with cold reality as the deatheaters stood like silent sentinels as they exited the room. Ron Weasley was brought in, and her memories flooded back in, all of them.

"Mione,' I...I didn't think--"  
She spit in his face. "You stupid treacherous, bastard! Go and claim your prize, turncoat."

Snape was gently guiding her along, and out the main doors of the mansion. They were halfway off of the property when deatheaters surrounded them, and this was the first time she had ever used her wand to kill. Snape shielded her as she dueled with the first wave of deatheaters, and she shielded him when he had to use the killing and his own torture curse. When they got beyond the gates, he held her hand, and they disapparated to Hogwarts.

Hogwarts looked like a dreary place, because dementors flew around as silent guards at all times. But Snape led her past the stunned students as they no doubt saw a strange sight of their headmaster leading a witch in a very expensive bridal gown to the headmaster's office.

"Lilyrose," Snape said to the stone gargoyle. The stone gargoyle stepped aside, and he led her inside the office, and locked it with his own enchantments on it, so she had no illusions that she couldn't escape even if she wanted to.

She found a liquor trolley and poured herself a glass of red merlot.

"Pour me one as well," Snape said, in another part of the office, likely the bedroom portion of the quarters.

She obeyed, and when he came back he was dressed in a black tanktop and sweat pants, no socks or shoes. She handed him his glass, and he clicked his glass against hers. "To strange beginnings," He said. He handed her her beaded bag.

She breathed a sigh of relief that the sword was still there. "Yes, strange beginnings, indeed," She agreed, and sipped her wine. "One minute, I'm in a tent hunting for horcruxes with my boyfriend, and then I find myself married. No offense."

Snape studied her over the rim of his crystal glass. "I take no offense. I simply offended the Dark Lord one too many times, and he thought pairing us together would humiliate me the most. Especially, when I did this."

He showed her his Dark Mark tattoo where he had been removing it through modern muggle means slowly but by bit. She tentatively touched it, and shivered at the presence of dark magic running through his veins. She drew her hand back as if his skin was on fire.

Their eyes locked, and he said, "Well, let's get this over with, shall we?"

Hermione blushed. "I...I don't quite feel comfortable doing this with you."

Snape smirked, "That makes two of us. You were my student, and the Dark Lord wanted to make this uncomfortable. Tell me, how old are you...Hermione?"

"Technically, I'm seventeen, but with my use of the time turner my third year, I turned twenty this year," She answered.

"Ah. You look younger."  
Snape, approached her and did wandless magic to divest her of her clothes. He studied her, and cupped her face with his hands.

"I...I, sir," She stammered, looking into her husband's obsidian eyes. Her heart began to beat erratically as he leaned down to kiss her. She tried to close her eyes and picture Harry, but couldn't for some reason.

Their lips met, and pure instinct drove her to run her fingers through his soft black hair and kiss him hard. He responded by kissing her deeply, and running his hands up and down her back as their tongues duelled each other.

He was leading her to an elaborate gold framed bed, and before she knew what was happening, she was holding her husband close as he thrust deep into her over and over again. Their movements were slow, full of reverence as their hands and mouths explored one another. She cried against him as she came in shuddering waves. He followed her soon after, and they held one another close as they came down from their highs.

Hermione then felt shame as she turned away to sleep. She cried silent tears as she felt like she had utterly betrayed herself and Harry, the only wizard that she should be intimate with. Shouldn't she? She no longer knew for certain.

All she knew was that she was now married, and it could not be annulled, because it was consummated under wizarding law. For better or for worse, she was now Hermione Snape, not Potter, and she prayed that Harry got free of the deatheaters in time, or she wouldn't think that she would be able to live with herself from here on in...


	24. Chapter 24

Harry's Pov...

Watching Hermione get married against her will ate away at his very soul. Voldemort could have picked anyone, hell, even Draco Malfoy would have been better than freaking Professor Snape! But the way they kissed, it froze his blood cold. It was too soft, too gentle to be anything but to harbor an inner desire there.

When the bride and groom left the room, the old muggle priest was killed by Voldemort. But when Snape and Hermione didn't go upstairs to 'get down to business,' as the other deatheaters teased in hushed tones, Voldemort had become enraged, "FIND THE TRAITOR AND KILL THEM BOTH!!"

Ron Weasley was brought in looking even more raggedy and dirty than before. "Please...please don't kill Mione!' " He pleaded. "You promised that I could join you if I brought you Harry and....the mudblood."

There was mirth behind Voldemort's red eyes. He cackled, "Ah yes, so I did. And you did it most beautifully with that handy tracker device Dumbledore gave you. What did he call it?"

"A dilluminator," Ron said dully. "You said it would be me! You said _I_ could marry her, not Snape!"

"But you also want the pick of the litter as the muggles say," Voldemort said soothingly. "What is one mudblood to you, Weasley? You are a poor pureblood. I am giving you the chance to live among the elite. Would you throw it all away now for some filthy mudblood girl who now does not belong to you?"

Harry knew that Ron was lost to him as he agreed to everything Voldemort demanded of him. When Voldemort intoned the spell to tattoo the Dark Mark into Ron's flesh, his screams were deafening. Ron, to his credit, did not pass out until he lost more blood than he could stomach seeing.

Ron was carted off to the dungeons, and Harry was brought forward. Voldemort grabbed his face as he was made to stand. Harry screamed against Voldemort's touch and tried to fight him.

"Ah, your screams are like music, Harry," Voldemort chuckled. "And it would be so tempting to kill you. But we require an audience for that. Wormtail! Take him below with the other prisoners until tomorrow, for by tomorrow morning The Boy Who Lived will be The Boy Who Died..."

Later That Night...

Draco's Pov...

He used his knife to slit Wormtail's throat quietly, blending in with the shadows. But just when he was about to unlock the cells, Dobby a former house elf of this house, apparated in with a pop that resounded loud in the cellar.

"Oh! Master Draco!" Dobby squeaked. "How good to see you. Dobby was sent to help!"

The handsome blonde wizard wanted to strangle the elf. "Yeah, that's great Dobby. Now, keep your voice _down_. If anyone hears us we're totally fucked alright?"

Dobby whispered, "Got it. Dobby will be as quiet as a mouse."

The elf helped him to unlock the cells, but didn't unlock Ron Weasley's. "Hey, you gonna let me out, or what ferret?" Ron threatened.

Draco sneered, "Heck no, Weaselby. After screwing over Potter and Granger...oh, I'm sorry, my _Aunt_ Hermione _Snape_ , I don't think you're trustworthy enough to tag along."

"Oh! Hermione got married to Professor Snape?" Luna said dreamily, "How wonderful for her! She always did have a tender spot in her heart for him, and gods know that man needs love to ice his cold, broken heart."

Potter came out next, and grumbled, "Wonderful isn't the word I would choose Luna."

The goblin and the wand maker came out behind Potter, and everyone held hands. Dobby disapparated with everyone, leaving only a very dead Peter Pettigrew and a very angry Ronald Weasley in the dungeon cells beneath Malfoy manor.

The rage of Voldemort was terrible to behold for those left behind to witness it. But for the escaped prisoners, and fugitive, it would be a long time before they would recover emotionally from it all in the long run...


	25. Chapter 25

Harry's Pov...

The black haired wizard had the small house elf in his arms as Dobby was splinched in half from apparating too many people at once. The elf had taken them all to a beach on the coast. There was a cozy cottage close by, and Fleur and Bill Weasley came out to welcome them all.

Dobby began to breathe raggedly as he said, "Dobby did good? He saved everyone except evil Weasley?"

Harry began to cry. "Yeah, Dobby. You...you did real good. Thank you."

Dobby gave them all a ragged, weary smile, and said, "Such a beautiful place. A...a place to go see with...f-friends."

Dobby drew in a shaky breath, and breathed no more. Draco was crying, and so was Luna. But it was Luna who closed Dobby's eyes.

"There, now he could be sleeping," Luna said calmly.

Harry decided to bury the house elf by hand and Luna, and Draco helped him, explaining that he was a Malfoy employee, and his friend, and he should help with the burial.

When they were done, Bill Weasley helped with carrying the tortured old wand maker inside the house, and everyone else followed Fleur.

Harry and Draco explained all that happened during the time they were there at Malfoy manor, and Harry began to tear up as he talked about how his girlfriend was lost to him, because she was forced to marry Severus Snape to survive.

"Don't feel too bad for her, Potter," Draco said later, "Hermione...well, she's probably the safest witch in the world right now. You didn't see the bodies out on the front lawn as they escaped to Hogwarts, your girl was deadly beside my godfather."

Harry shook his head, "That's easy for you to say, she wasn't your damn girlfriend, Malfoy!" He snapped. "Now, even if she like, divorces him at some point, I will know he's...eww, been there."

Draco laughed over his coffee. Harry glared at the blonde wizard, "Sorry, Potter. Really, I am. But my dad's told me some stories about Snape, and he's quite..." He cleared his throat, "The experienced bloke in the bedroom. She may like it too much."

"Soo not helping right now!"  
"Ah, so you two--"  
"Yes, we have. Happy now?"  
"Yep, just watching you squirm talking about sex is hilarious, Potter," Draco giggled. "Gods, who the hell cares if you two had a thing going on? She is his wife now, and he will treat her right, that's all I'm trying to say, Potter. Think about it."

Draco left him alone at the kitchen table. Harry went to his room, and after getting ready for bed, cried himself to sleep after his long, trying day. He prayed that Hermione was safe, and that she was as safe as Draco assured him she was, because otherwise he would not forgive the dour potions master for stealing his girlfriend from him.

 _But he had no choice in the matter as well, so Draco is more than likely right,_ the logical part of his mind reminded him. Harry slept and kept reliving his torture and Hermione's rapes and tortures over and over in his mind. It would be the first of many recurring nightmares as the days passed in this seemingly peaceful coastal refuge...


	26. Chapter 26

Hermione's Pov...

After her wedding night, she had multiple nightmares and flashbacks of deatheaters raping her every whichway. Of course, they were all faceless to her, but she tried to pull back the mask, and when she did, it was always Voldemort, or Ron, or Harry over her when the deatheater had her underneath him. Severus was always there to hold her close, and soothe her fears away with occlumency.

Severus...when had she started to feel comfortable enough with calling her husband by name? The answer was after the first nightmare. He never pressured her for sex as any normal husband would, he just said that he would be patient.

In the mean time, they got to know one another when he wasn't busy with his duties as headmaster. They discovered that they had a lot in common such as their thirst for knowledge and animals. They didn't pity one another, and they had an empathetic ear whenever it was needed between them.

As Hermione endured the almost tyrannical rule of the Carrow twins as she went to school, she slowly but surely discovered that she was falling in love with her husband. They never showed affection in public, of course, it would be impossible even if Severus was an overtly affectionate man, but they sent little coded notes to each other during the day, and as the days passed, they began to warm to each other in private.

Sometimes they would fight, but they soon forgave each other their faults. She was doing her homework at the headmaster's desk when he came in with one arm behind his back.

She was doing some runic charts when she looked up, and grinned, "What do you have behind your back?"

His face gave nothing away as he presented a perfect red rose. "For you, on this sickening day of love," He said with distaste.

She laughed, "Oh hush about that, grumpy! You wouldn't have gone to the trouble of giving me a rose if you altogether hated Valentine's Day."

Severus favored her with a ghost of a smile. She knew it was so hard for him to smile, "You are quite correct. But I will only reveal that to you, of course."

"Obviously." She put her quill aside and rubbed at her eyes. "Oh, Severus. Can we not go somewhere together? Just you and I? Most newly married couples have honeymoons."

He raised an eyebrow. "You are treating our arrangement as something both of us wanted initially."

Hermione sighed in frustration, "Yes, that is true. But...you can't seriously tell me that our time together has meant nothing to you, Severus."

His face softened and he said, "Of course, it has. But I am under no illusions that this arrangement was not of our making, and yet..." He blushed slightly, "I...I would like to think that it has not altogether been disagreeable to you."

Hermione stood and took the thornless rose from him and smelled it. It smelled sweet and fragrant. "No, it hasn't. I..I'm sorry for well, not being as attentive to you as a wife should."

Severus took her free hand in hers and kissed it softly. "You have nothing to apologize for, Hermione. You have been through a grievous traumatic experience. Take as much time as you need."

"Okay. But I was wondering if we could...well, try again tonight," She said, blushing.

Then Severus smiled, truly smiled at her, and it took her breath away with how handsome it made him.

She reached up on her toes to run her fingers through his hair as she pressed her lips against his. Severus cupped the back of her head and pulled her close, kissing her slowly, deeply.

"What are you doing to me, witch?" He murmured against her mouth as his tongue slipped inside her mouth. She began to tear up as the kiss turned passionate. They barely heard the office door open, and Professor McGonagoll come in.

"Oh! Good gracious, me!" She exclaimed. Severus paused, his lips hovering over Hermione's as they both looked at the newcomer into the room. They broke apart and laughed.

"Um, I should get to herbology, Severus," Hermione said, gathering her school things, but deliberately left the rose behind.

Hermione made a 'write me,' gesture, which he nodded imperceptibly. She nodded back, and went to her classes. She wondered what her Head of House thought of her basically making out with her husband, but she chalked it up to not really caring, because she really could do nothing about it; they were married and that was that.

She was in Dark Arts, (not Defense Against she noticed), when she had to practice the two other unforgivable curses on first years. Neville Longbottom, and Seamus Finnegan outright refused, but the Carrows eyed her with suspicion.

"Well, you gonna do it or not?" Amycus Carrow taunted. She eyed Hermione's diamond rings with equal parts jealous and envy.

Hermione mouthed to the first year Hufflepuff girl in front of her, 'I'm sorry.' "Crucio!" She cast with her wand, and even twirled it so the girl would feel more pain.

Amycus Carrow clapped and said, "See, kids, that wasn't so dang hard. If Madame Snape can do it and be a team player, so can you. Tomorrow, we shall try out the Imperius curse and see what silly things we can make each other do. Dismissed."

Hermione was packing up her things when Seamus and Neville confronted her. "You could have refused her, Hermione," Seamus spat, glaring at her. "We thought you were cool. But I guess you've always wanted special treatment."

"Yeah, Mione,' so not cool," Neville put in, and looked down at her rings. "So...so it's true, isn't it? About you and Snape?"

Hermione looked at her rings and nodded. "Yeah. But it's not like either of us had a choice, guys. Besides, what would you have me do? My husband has less power here than you might think."

Seamus winced. "O-okay, I am _never_ going to get used to you calling Professor Snape that. But couldn't you like, talk to him or McGonagoll about it? I mean, they are terrible, absolutely terrible. You sleep in the headmaster's quarters with him, share his....nope, not gonna go there. But yeah, please Hermione, try to talk to him. He won't listen to any of us."

Hermione felt torn, very torn. "I will certainly try," She said.

"Thanks, Hermione," Seamus said, relieved. They ducked into a deserted corridor and Neville asked, "Can I ask how you came to be with him?"

She told them what she could, leaving out the rapes. When she got to the end, both wizards looked sad and Neville said, "Thank the gods Harry is safe. But...do you like really care for Snape? I mean, he's always been scary to me."

Hermione laughed, "I do, actually. I can't explain it, really. Just please explain to our friends that neither of us had any choice in the marriage."

Neville's eyes widened in understanding, "But you do care about him? Like, really care?"

She smiled, and wiped away a tear, "Yeah. I care for Harry too, we had something special, but..." She bit her lip, and shook her head, "Snape just...like, _gets_ me, you know what I mean? I won't say more, but this personal stuff you keep between yourselves. Please? I know you gossip like a girl, Seamus, but this last part was personal. Not a word."

Seamus looked at her seriously, and said, "You got it, girl. Not a word."

"Good. I have to go to arithmancy. See you guys at the dance. You taking anyone?" She asked.

Neville blushed. "Ginny said she would go with me, since Luna's not here. But as friends, not cause' she's like pretty and stuff."

"Seamus?"  
"Katie Bell."  
"Oh. Cool, she's nice."  
Seamus shrugged. "Yeah, she's alright. We're taking things slow. I'll see you around, Hermione."

Later That Night...

She took out her red party dress, the one she wore to Fleur and Bill's wedding and cleaned and pressed it before getting ready to go. Severus came into the office, and slumped in his chair, rubbing at his eyes.

He looked up at her when she came in, and sighed, "Gods, Minerva is maddening at times! She gave me quite the dressing down when she caught us earlier today. Then, I had several stressful staff meetings where the Carrows are causing much turmoil with the running of the castle."

If she didn't know him, she would have sworn he wanted to be left alone, but she wordlessly walked behind him and began to rub his shoulders.

"Could you not just dismiss them?" She asked carefully, "Most of the students hate them any way, and especially the seventh years, because they have to practice unforgivable curses on first years."

Severus sighed, "Yes, I am well aware of that. I have been trying to keep to the status quo by keeping them around."

She continued to rub, and she kissed the top of his head. "You could poison them. At the feast. Something in their drink or food, and--"

"And since when did you suddenly develop a Slytherin way of thinking around a problem?" Severus asked, his lips curling up at the corners in amusement.

"It must come from sleeping with one," She said. Severus tilted up his head and he pulled her down so their lips met. It was a gentle kiss, soft.

She sat on his lap and their eyes met. He caressed her cheek, and her heart flip flopped strangely in her chest.

"Let's not discuss this tonight," Severus said. He put a finger to her lips. "No buts. Normally, I would be dreading this day, but with you, I want to make an exception. I have to go get changed. Wait here."

She busied herself by doing homework, and Severus came out half an hour later wearing polished dress robes with a tie that matched her dress. He bowed to her, and kissed her hand.

Hermione blushed as she took his hand in hers, and he led her to the Great Hall where it was decorated with hearts, mistletoe, and pastel flowers to celebrate Valentine's Day. They danced and were very professional in public, but when the dancing was over, that was when the real date between them began...


	27. Chapter 27

Earlier That Day...

Snape's Pov...

The dour headmaster watched as his wife left the office, and he was faced with a very angry, borderline livid Minerva McGonagoll.

"Severus Snape, how could you?! The girl is half your age!" Minerva shouted. "Do you want to be known as one of the most lecherous headmasters this school has ever had."

 _What the fuck?! Really, Minerva?_ "I hardly think I am being lecherous when it is my _wife_ in my arms," He pointed out. "Hermione is my wife, Minerva."

That took the wind out of her sails. She slumped into the guest office chair, and she said, "How?...How did this _happen_? I thought she was on a quest with Potter and Weasley."

Severus summoned Tinie, the main house elf in charge of serving either the headmaster or mistress. She popped in and asked, "Headmaster summons Tinie?"

"Yes, a pot of green tea for me and the deputy headmistress, Tinie," Severus ordered.

"Yes, master." She made a soft pop when she disapparated.

"The Dark Lord got wind of my murder of Albus being a mercy killing," He explained.

"I don't understand."  
"Well, when Dumbledore destroyed Tom Riddle's mother's ring with the sword of Gryffindor, it left a wasting curse in his body. I brewed healing and restorative potions after another trying to find a cure for him, but to no avail. The only thing I could do was contain the curse to his hand," He rubbed at his suddenly dry eyes before continuing, "He had a year, maybe two at the most before the curse spread, and he would die a painful, agonizing death. He told me that the Dark Lord would eventually turn to me, and demand his death in order to prove my loyalty. I killed Dumbledore on his orders, not the Dark Lord's. Unfortunately, it recently became known to him somehow that it was a mercy killing. He was not pleased by that. But the last straw was when I did this," He rolled up his sleeve to reveal his half faded Dark Mark tattoo.

"You're getting it removed?! How?" Minerva asked. Tinie popped back in with the tea, and popped back out.

Severus grinned from behind his tea cup. "The muggles have this technology called lasers that are designed to draw ink from the body and burn it away. But this angered the Dark Lord enough to humiliate me by having me marry Miss. Granger. I will spare you the details of her incarceration, Minerva, but they were most horrendous what the Dark Lord had his deatheaters do to her."

Minerva drained her tea, and nodded. "I suppose they stole her virtue is what you are implying."

"No, Harry Potter saw to that," He said, and loved watching the Head of Gryffindor House squirm under that truth.

He chuckled, "Oh, honestly, Minerva. You act as if she is still a child. Is it really so shocking for that possibility to happen? A young witch and two wizards travelling alone. What would you expect was going to happen?"

"You're right, Severus. But it's clear you care deeply for her," McGonagoll said then. "Please treat her right, Severus. I know you have a caring heart underneath it all. She has been through enough pain in her life. But then again, you have as well. I want your word on that."

"I promise," He said, meaning it.

Minerva rose and said, "I came here for a different reason, and that is that the staff is deeply concerned about the Carrow twins. You are the headmaster, Severus. It lies with you to dismiss them."

He knew that it would come to this, it always did. perhaps it was time to kick the Carrows out and reveal his true loyalties. But no, he couldn't do that.

"What have they done this time?" He asked, suddenly getting a major headache.

"They are having seventh years performing unforgivable curses on first years," Minerva said, angrily. "If the students don't do it, they are beaten badly by Alecto Carrow."

"Well, let's get to the staff meeting, shall we?" Severus asked, putting on his outer robe over his frock coat. McGonagoll nodded, delighted that something was finally being done about this Carrow problem. So it was, that the black haired, dour headmaster of Hogwarts had to sit through three staff meetings and listen to what exploits the Carrow twins were getting up to.

He later had classes, and when he got back to the office, he saw Hermione already dressed for the Valentine's Day ball in a very cute red party dress.

He was fighting back a headache, and she knew that he needed his shoulders massaged. How did it come to this one slip of a girl being able to read him like an open book? It disturbed him on a defensive level, because he knew that Voldemort had placed this witch in his path to weaken him. But in his heart, he knew that he was starved for love and always had been.

He was far from stupid. He was becoming dangerously attached to his wife. He should just end things with her before both of them got hurt. But another part of him didn't care about offending Voldemort further, because he was beginning to care deeply for his wife. But did she care for him in return? She did have a boyfriend before they were forced to wed.

She suggested that he poison the Carrows when he talked about his trying day, and he quipped, "And since when did you suddenly develop a Slytherin way of thinking around a problem?"

"It must come from sleeping with one," She said softly. He tilted his head up, and pulled her gently to him. Their lips met, and those sparks that he always felt, now ran from between his mouth to hers as they kissed. He pulled her on to his lap, and caressed her cheek.

"Let's not discuss this tonight," He said, and put a finger to her lips. "No buts. Normally, I would be dreading this day, but with you, I want to make an exception. I have to go get changed. Wait here."

He showered, and changed into dress robes that he rarely wore. But he added a red tie that matched her red dress and he came out, bowing to her as he kissed her hand.

Hermione blushed prettily, and he felt a lightness in his heart he had not felt for a very long time. She weaved his arm through his, and he felt nauseated by all of the hearts, ghosts dressed like cupid flying around, and mistletoe everywhere. Hermione seemed a bit ill at ease as well, to be honest, which pleased him. He had not realized until this moment just how alike they really were. Even Lily Evans had liked this hearts and flowers crap.

The dinner feast revolted him, but it was tradition to have a Valentine's Day ball, and he wouldn't encroach upon the traditions of Hogwarts just to run the school as he was appointed to by the Ministry of Magic. When the feast was over, the dancing began, and he had to lead the dance with Minerva.

They danced for a bit, until she decided to dance with tiny Professor Flitwick, the charms teacher. Hermione sneaked over to the teacher's table, and said, "Do you mind if we dance privately? I feel if I look at another pink heart I'm going to hurl."

He smirked, and said, "You and me both. Come, I know just the place."

They went to the rose garden, and the stars were twinkling above them as he began to waltz with her. There was this primal tidal pull that was pulling us together as he twirled her back into my arms. They stared into each other's eyes and he rested his forehead against hers, savoring this closeness.

  
He kissed the hand that had her rings on it, and said, "Do you regret it? Being with me?"

Hermione began to tear up, "Sometimes. I mean, I cared about Harry, and I knew him a long time before we decided to get together, but it felt...well, rushed. And then we were forced to be together, and I hated Vol...sorry, _him_ , I hated him so much for everything he did to me: the torture, the starvings, the rapes. But being with you feels--"

"Right," They said at once.  
"Yes, exactly," Hermione confessed. "I especially wanted to hate you, but after you started to comfort me, and was so patient with me all this time, I knew I didn't hate you deep down. I know we didn't choose each other, but I...I want to choose you now."

It was on the tip of his tongue to refuse her, to refute her caring for him as some kind of childish dream, but he would be lying to himself.

A tear rolled down his eye at her words. No one ever wanted him for him, or simply needed him.

"Hermione, we...by all rights, you should not be here with me," He said, trying to put up his walls again. "I should dissuade you from this."

Her face fell. "Severus, don't do this. Please don't shut me out. I know you care for me."

He pulled away from her and sat on one of the stone benches by a Hogwarts fountain. She sat beside him and took one of his hands in hers. He looked down at her hands and then at her. He found his walls crumbling around him as they looked at each other.

"Could you love me, witch?" He asked softly. "I have done horrible things, betrayed the last witch who meant anything to me, and--"

"Severus, shhh," Hermione soothed, wrapping her arms around him. "I think...I think I already do love you. But...I feel guilty because if it wasn't for a twisted dark wizard we would never have gotten married. I hated myself for that first night we were together. Not because it was you, but because I...I loved it. I felt so complete with you, and I do now, I..."

He silenced her words with his mouth as he crashed his mouth against hers hard, putting his passion for her into it, and his love. They broke the kiss for air, and he said hoarsely, "I feel the same in your arms. I choose you now as well."

"Does that mean..."  
"Yes," He said, without saying the words. They knew what they felt, and he wouldn't cheapen the mood by casually saying the words.

They walked for a while in the flower gardens, and they danced before going back to the headmaster's quarters, and finally revealing all that was in their heart deep down...


	28. Chapter 28

Hermione's Pov...

They took their time getting undressed, and this time, it was less about duty and more for the pleasure that was to come to them both. She could feel Severus's bare, muscled torso behind her back as he slid the straps of her dress down her shoulders after he zipped it down. He kissed along the nape of her neck as he unclasped her strapless bra and cupped her breasts with his callused hands and tweaked her nipples to full readiness. 

She could hear his erotic words in her mind as he described what he wanted to do to her, and her to him. 

"Severus..." She shivered as she felt him slide her panties off, and rub his fingers along her clit and labia. She shuddered as his thumb circled her clit, and when she cried out his mouth claimed hers from behind. 

"I want to touch you," She panted. "Please, Severus..."

He chuckled and said, "As you wish." 

He stepped away from her and she kicked off her panties and heels and climbed on the bed. Severus laid down, and she began to kiss every scar on his chest, and abs. She teased his nipples, and began to kiss and lick along his damned perfect washboard stomach to his cock. 

Would she be able to take all of him in her mouth? She had no idea he was bigger than Harry, her mind had been in a haze that first night. She began to stroke her husband's cock, and was delighted with his reaction. 

She stroked some more and got it to readiness before she began to lick up and down the whole length. Severus moaned and whispered, "Don't stop."

She licked the little bit of precum off of the head and got to work. She stroked and began to bob her head up and down as she took him in her mouth. Severus gasped and gently grasped her hair as she worked up a good rhythm as he bucked his hips, fucking her mouth faster and faster. 

"Come here," He ordered. She stopped her sucking and he put her underneath him and began thrusting hard in and out of her legs. She clawed at his back as she matched his rough passion. He began to really rock against her, making her almost cry against him as he poured all of his heart into their lovemaking. 

The tenderness was always there, but this was a night of true passion as they made passionate love all night long. 

They finally laid in each other's arms hours later, kissing softly, and she finally said, "I love you, Severus."

"I love you too, Hermione," He confessed, kissing her softly. "With all of my heart. Or what passes for my heart these days. Is that enough for you?"

"Yes, of course."   
"Then I am yours."  
"As I am yours."

They slept that way, their bodies still interlocked, and both witch and wizard in that moment had never felt happier in all of their lives. Little did they know what was being planned for Hogwarts miles away in a stone cottage off the coast of Cornwall... 


	29. Chapter 29

Harry's Pov...

It was a two months before the black haired wizard with the lightning scar on his forehead could cope with the loss of his girlfriend Hermione Granger, now Snape. Just picturing them kiss at their twisted, dark wedding was enough to make him literally puke for days. Ron Weasley betrayed him completely and became a deatheater. Ironically enough, Draco freaking Malfoy had been his true friend in all of this time.

Fleur and Bill had been nothing if not hospitable, and so when he asked to speak to both Griphook, the goblin the deatheaters captured and Olivander, they readily agreed.

Draco insisted on coming with though, that was the only annoying thing. He talked to Griphook first, and the goblin greeted Harry as warmly as a goblin could.

"Me and Mr. Malfoy need to get into Gringotts to take a golden chalice out of Bellatrix LeStrange's vault," Harry said, once the pleasantries were over.

Griphook scowled, "It's impossible. Do you not have the sword of Gryffindor?"

"My friend.."  
"My godmother has it," Draco cut him off. "The true sword. But I can pay you whatever you want, goblin, to get us in there and out. My family is very rich." 

Griphook nodded. "Yes, I had heard that the headmaster of Hogwarts took a young bride. A smart, pretty witch, or so I heard. I have gold, boy. More than you. This isn't about galleons boy, this is about circumventing many, many security measures to prevent this sort of theft. You would need to use the Imperius Curse, have a way to disguise yourselves, and pray that your disguises aren't washed away in the waterfall of disillusion. It's impossible."

"We can get the sword!" Draco shouted. "My godfather--"

"Would not help you even if he were willing, Mr. Malfoy," Griphook said calmly. "All goblins know that the headmaster is just as trapped as the students at that school. The Dark Lord has him on a very, very tight leash. Now, go away. I need to rest."

Harry and Draco left the room, and Harry said, "He's right. It was a stupid idea anyway. I doubt even if Hermione will help us."

Draco scowled, "Damn, Potter. You really give up way too easily. I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be all brave and shit."

"You try having your girlfriend stolen from you and see how you fucking feel!" Harry blurted. "She literally married the guy."

"Hey, I was there, man," Draco said. "You don't need to tell me. But Potter, listen to me. For once, okay?"

Harry threw off Draco's hands. "What?"

"My godfather _will_ keep her safe. He is a damned good protector, alright? Sure, it may take him a long time to love her, but he's got a good heart deep down," Draco insisted. "Please believe that, Potter."

Harry had no choice but to believe that Hermione was safe. All he ever wanted was to make sure that she was happy and safe, and if he couldn't have her, he would have to live with that assurance that Snape kept her safe, if not happy.

They then visited Olivander, and he shook both of their hands weakly as he sat up in bed eating breakfast. "What can you tell us about the Elder Wand, Mr. Olivander?"

The old wizard's eyes lit up at the mention of the wand. "Oh, it is one of the so called Deathly Hallows. A wand made of elder wood, fashioned by death itself, or so the legend says. The legend also says that there are three: the resurrection stone, the wand, and the cloak of invisibility. But these are just stories, boys. No one actually believes them."

"Well, obviously _someone_ believes them," Harry put in, somewhat impatiently. "And you know who I am talking about. So, don't lie to me Olivander."

The old wandmaker shook his head, and drew in a shaky breath as he tried not to cry, "He tortured me for hours, Mr. Potter. For days on end, even when Miss. Granger was being tortured by the others upstairs. He wanted to find a wand that could destroy yours, Mr. Potter. I kept telling him that I didn't know where the Elder Wand was, but that Gregorovitch, my competition in Europe did. He left me alone then and started in on having you tortured, Mr. Potter."

"Thanks for your help, Mr. Olivander," Harry said. When they were alone, he asked Draco, "So, what's your bright idea now, big bright Slytherin?"

Draco shrugged. "Easy. We sneak into school and get Hermione to help us. Or McGonagoll. But I'll have you talk to the old cat, since I don't speak lion, apparently."

"I speak actual parseletongue," Harry reminded him. "So, maybe I got you beat there, Slytherin."

"Fine, whatever. You do. But you don't have a Dark Mark tattoo and can blend in with the deatheaters the Dark Lord has teaching there now," Draco said, rolling up his sleeve and showing off the snake and skull tattoo on his right forearm.

Harry had to admit that the Slytherin wizard had him beat there. "Okay, so who do we go as? I don't recall Snape teaching us how to brew polyjuice potion."

Draco went to Harry's stuff and pulled out the Marauder's Map. "Yeah, well, I do. And trust me, he was way more patient when he didn't have to 'teach insufferable brats,' is how my godfather phrased it. I know a lot of cool shit in potions you guys don't know. Such as this little gold vial."

Draco pulled out a small vial of glittery potion. "What is it?" Harry asked, interested now.

Draco had a triumphant grin on his face, "Felix Felicis, or liquid luck. It's damned hard to make, and very advanced. If you screw up the formula, you could blow up your lab, so yeah, it's great stuff. The point is is that if we drink this, our mission will succeed for as long as the potion lasts." 

Harry felt a lightness in his chest at Draco's words. "Cool! So, I guess we only take sips of it, right?"

Draco nodded, "Yep, you got it, man. So, you game now to try it out?"

Harry held out his hand. "You got it, partner."

"Awesome. Sleep tight, it's gonna be a busy one, I think," Draco said, and that was how two rivals from two school Houses became allies, and formed a lasting friendship through this mission and beyond...


	30. Chapter 30

Ron's Pov...

This was the sixth Crucio he has endured, because he refused to hunt his own family down for being blood traitors. He was brought before Voldemort yet again, and Voldemort looked down on the ginger haired wizard with utter contempt. 

"Mr. Weasley, whatever am I going to do with you?" Voldemort asked calmly, though his red eyes were narrowed. "I have thus far only agreed to spare you on the condition that you prove your loyalty by wiping out your family. But alas, you continue to be persistent."

Ron wept like a baby, and pleaded, "But I've killed muggles for you. Lots of them! Is that not enough??"

"No, of course not. You did not do what was promised, and so now we must go to Hogwarts, and you must serve as an example to other would be traitors," Voldemort said, calmly sipping his Earl Grey tea as if he were passing a pleasant afternoon in a parlor.

"Take him to his cell," Voldemort ordered calmly, and Ron was dragged away. He really had no more strength physically, or mentally for that matter, to fight any more. The Crucio had seen to that. All he got for his reward was his face smashed in and his wand broken in half like a tree branch. 

He would be going to Hogwarts again, and he had the sneaking suspicion that it would be for the very last time. Good gods, he was going to die a freaking virgin! At least Harry wouldn't be, the lucky bastard. But then again, Harry had escaped with Draco Malfoy's help.

Ron thought back on his long friendship with Hermione and Harry. Even when they had been kids, they seemed to mesh so well together, and who was he but the third wheel in all aspects of his life? He had only ever done one true heroic thing in his life, and that was the wizard's chess match his first year. He had bought Harry time to deal with Voldemort. But Voldemort lived through that, and he was tormenting the entire wizarding world still. 

He slept in his dirty cell, and cried bitter tears about the utter failure that was his life. Most of all, he just wanted it to be over so that he could finally find some measure of peace in whatever afterlife awaited wizards and witches...

Early The Next Morning...

Light hit him square in the face as a boot hit him square in the stomach. "Wakey, wakey blood traitor," Crouch Jr. said. "It's time to make a splash at Hoggywarts."

"Can't you just kill me here?" Ron asked dully. 

Crouch chuckled, "No can do, traitor. Don't worry, you won't be alone, your girl's gonna see it all go down, trust me. Up you get, Weasel." 

Ron struggled against his restraints, and shouted, "If you touch Hermione, I'll kill all you!"

Bellatrix cackled, "Aww, Weasel's in love, Barty. Shame you won't be touching her. Lucky bitch had it easy."

Crouch gave Bellatrix and lewd kiss, and spanked her. "Come on, Bells, let's get Weasel outta here, and we can have some real fun."

She simpered at the young wizard's attention, "You're lucky my husband's got a slight case of death, or he'd crucio you for tapping his wife." 

"Yeah well, he's not here, so no worries," Crouch cackled. " 'Sides, I know it's the Dark Lord y'really fancy."

"Yeah, so pick him up. Let's go, Barty," Bellatrix said, bored, flipping her wild dark hair out of her face.

They got Ron out of the cell, and dumped him unceremoniously in front of Voldemort and the other deatheaters. 

"Remove the traitor from my sight," Voldemort said coldly. Ron was dragged outside, and he disapparated with his guards and they ended up in the quidditch field where every seat was taken. 

It was only when he looked up did he see Hermione sitting next to Severus Snape dressed in beautiful black witch robes that showed off her figure to perfection. Beside him, chained in a line stood: Ginny, Seamus, Neville, and twenty other witches and wizards he did not recognize.

Snape stood up, and put his wand to his throat. "Greetings one and all," His velvet baritone echoed throughout the stadium. "I have been commanded by Lord Voldemort, and the authority of the Ministry of Magic to oversee these public executions. Madame Snape will now read out the crimes of the accused."

Hermione stood, and Ron's blood ran cold at how Snape kissed her hand, and she smiled warmly. Then her face turned cold, stone cold.

She touched her vine wand to her throat, and said in her magnified voice, "Ginervra Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, and Neville Longbottom, you have all been accused of inciting rebellion within the wizarding world. For these crimes, you are sentenced to death. Ronald Weasley, you shall be killed with a rifle to the back of the head. Apparently, the Dark Lord feels you are not entitled to a wizard's execution."

"YOU TRAITOROUS BITCH!!" Ginny screamed up towards the stadium. "HOW COULD YOU BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS?! WE LOVED YOU!"

Hermione read off the crimes of the other prisoners, and some of them were deatheaters at one time. Hermione's face turned truly evil as she said, "Amycus and Alecto Carrow! Step out of line."

Ron heard some objections to this, but they were killed first, and it was Snape and his wife who struck the killing blow. The other prisoners were killed, and then Ron looked up at Hermione for the last time as he felt the barrel of a gun being placed to the back of his head. He saw Hermione and Snape share a tender kiss, and then he felt a brief pain before he felt nothing, nothing at all, and knew no more in this life...


	31. Chapter 31

Hermione's Pov...

After the Carrows were killed, Severus made the announcement that the school would be taken back into their hands. Hermione didn't want to see Neville, Seamus, and Luna stunned, but Ron was shot, and that had been horrific to watch as his blood went everywhere. Ginny Weasley was freed, and the deatheaters were killed.

The quidditch field was bedlam after that with staff members joining the students in duelling with the enemy witches and wizards. Hermione caught up to Ginny Weasley, and they hugged each other tightly.

"I..I didn't know you were on our side, you and Snape," Ginny said. Snape came up to them, and shielded them against an incoming curse.

"Yeah, it's a long story," Hermione said, "Keep safe, Gin. Tell Harry if you see him, I'm sorry."

Ginny shielded herself against an incoming curse, and winked, grinning, "Yeah, will do."

"I have to go, Gin."  
Hermione followed her husband, and jumped into a duel he was having with Barty Crouch Jr.

"Sectemsempra!" She shouted, and twisted her wand further in a jagged arc. Severus nodded in approval, and said mentally, " _The more hate you place behind that curse the more deadly it is."_

She nodded and shouted over the noise, "Teach later, kill now!"

"Obviously!" Snape shouted. He shielded her, and they stood back to back firing curse after curse at enemy witches and wizards.

Everyone on their side retreated towards the Great Hall, and warded it against curses and hexes. Harry Potter was there, along with Luna Lovegood, and the rest of the Weasley clan, as well as Tonks and Remus Lupin.

Harry ran to her, and she nodded to Severus, who was overseeing to the wounded, along with Madame Pomfrey. They eyed each other uneasily, and then they were hugging each other, and crying.

"Mione, you...you look great," Harry said. "After Malfoy manor, I feared the worst."

She held up her bridal set. "Thank you, Harry. I just...I never wanted this, but--"

"You love him, I get it."  
"You do?"  
"Yeah," Harry said, sadly. "Listen, there is a horcrux here. A diadem. Malfoy and I have the chalice and plan on destroying it. But we don't have the sword. Could we--"

"Of course! Let me go tell Severus," She said, and explained about the sword. He gave her a quick kiss and said, "Hurry back."

"I will."  
"Good, or I'm docking points."

They shared a laugh over that, and she walked over to Harry and Draco. "Okay, let's go."

The corridors were quiet when they got to the stone gargoyle. "Little lioness," She said to the gargoyle, and it moved aside. They went inside, and she found the sword of Gryffindor mounted on the wall behind the desk. They got it out of the case.

"I thought it would be cooler than this," Draco said. "This looks like a letter opener. Malfoy manor has tons of cooler swords in storage that would break this thing in half in no time at all."

Hermione took a deadly looking snake dagger, and put it in a sheath, and tied it to her left leg. The two wizards looked at her strangely. "What? It's a Prince heirloom. One knick of this blade and anyone stupid enough to touch me will die. It's technically partly mine now."

Draco chuckled, "Gods, that was hot what you just said. Are you sure you're a Gryffindor, Hermione?"

Harry became grossed out, but the blonde wizard and his very young godmother just laughed, "Hm, I guess I'm not any more, really. I did marry a Slytherin, after all. But enough prattling, let's get that diadem."

They went to the Room of Requirement, the room for all lost things, and Hermione asked Harry, "Is it here, the horcrux?"

"Yeah, it is," Harry said, and they came to a small table, and he opened up a jewelry box. It was a beautiful silver piece with sapphires embedded in it. Clearly, a lady of high rank owned it once, a Ravenclaw item clearly. Draco took it, and he took the sword of Gryffindor and smashed it with the ease of long practice.

"Yep, a pin cushion sword," Draco said with distaste. "It's a shame its not a katana or hand and a half sword, that's more my style."

Black smoke came out of the diadem and dissipated, but Harry began shivering and clutching at himself, clearly in pain. Hermione and Draco looked at the black haired, glasses wearing wizard with concern.

He then smashed the gold Hufflepuff chalice and water nearly drowned them before it dissipated.

Harry then kissed her, and Hermione said, "Harry, don't. Not now."

Harry blushed, and apologized, "Sorry. It's just going to take a lot to get used to, you being Snape's wife."

"Harry, he's not that bad," She said truthfully, "He's actually a very good, honorable man. I feel honored to be his."

Harry hugged her. "Hey, if you're happy, I'm happy. But if he treats you badly, I'll kick his ass."

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione said. "Let's get out of here."

Draco held on to the sword, and Hermione ran to Severus. They embraced, and she saw to the wounded. It would be a long day, she knew. She nodded to Draco and Harry, and they left her in the Great Hall with Severus...

Harry's Pov...

When he saw Hermione run to Snape and how relieved he was to see her, Harry said, "We used to be like that. But I've never seen him so happy. It's scary."

Draco clapped him on the back. "I told you, man. She's in good hands. What's next on this horcrux list thingy?"

"Nagini, his snake," Harry said. "And...me, I think." He rubbed at his lightning scar. "Yeah, the curse rebounded on to me the night my mum and dad died."

Draco's eyes widened. "And he's got to kill you, doesn't he?"

"Yeah."  
"That sucks...Harry."  
"Thanks, Draco. You're not actually that bad, you know," He confessed. "You're still an asshole, but you've been there for me when Ron wasn't so...yeah. Friends?"

Draco smiled, "Friends. You're still a nerd, by the way. But you're kind of cool in your own way, Harry."

As soon as this particular friendship solidified into one cohesive whole, Voldemort announced that he would kill every man, woman, and child who would try to shield him from Harry Potter, and he had one hour.

"Right, let's go get that snake," Draco said, leading the way.

They found the anaconda blocking the way to the outer courtyard. It hissed, and struck, once, twice, but the two wizards shielded themselves against it.

Harry threw a rock and said in parseltongue, "Go get it."

Nagini moved towards the noise, and that was when Draco swung the sword. Nagini turned her head at the last second, and was about to strike at Draco when he cleaved her in half with the sword in one elegant stroke.

Harry collapsed in a heap as he felt as if his insides were being torn apart. It felt like being ripped into a million pieces and being put back together again. Draco knelt beside him and wordlessly held him tight until Harry stopped shivering.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, letting him go.

Harry looked up at his new friend and shook his head. "No, I'm not. But I have to be. I have to go, Draco. Say goodbye to everyone for me, alright?"

Draco wiped at his tears, and nodded, "I will. Good luck out there. Watch out for the Dark Lord, alright? He is deadlier than he looks."

Harry felt a strange sense of peace settle over his heart. It was almost the end for them both, and win or lose, he was ready to die. Hermione and his friends would be safe, and he would be remembered as a war hero; it was a good legacy to leave behind all in all.

"I know, Draco," Harry said, hugging his former rival. "Take care of yourself."

Draco nodded, and they parted then. Harry took out the golden snitch Dumbledore gave to him in his will halfway to the Forbidden Forest, and said quietly, "I am ready to die."

He kissed the snitch, and it opened, revealing a small, triangular shaped black stone. He turned it over in his hands, and his parents, Sirius Black, and Lupin appeared before him.

Sirius looked like he did before death, and said, "Hey, kiddo. You're doing really well. All you have to do is do this one last thing and you will be free."

"Does it hurt?" Harry asked.  
"No, it's quicker than falling asleep, son," His dad said.

Harry turned to face his mother. She looked so beautiful. She smiled kindly, and said, "You have been so brave, and strong, sweetheart. You just have to be strong just a little longer. We love you, son."

Lupin nodded, and said, "I know what you're going to say, Harry. And you have nothing to be sorry for. Teddy will remember me and Tonks as heroes."

Harry looked around at all of his loved ones, and he asked, "Will you all stay with me, at the end?"

"Always," His mother said.  
"For you see, we live here," Sirius said, pointing to his heart. "We will never leave you, Harry. Never."

Harry did not cry. He felt completely at peace, so when he walked to face Voldemort and his gathered deatheaters, he whistled a tune leisurely.

"Ah, the Boy Who Lived," Voldemort said, pleased. "Come to die."

They pointed their wands at each other, but Harry lowered his. Voldemort cast the killing curse, and he felt something sharp hit his chest, then darkness, and then a bright, shiny room that resembled Kings Cross Station in style, and on the other side was Albus Dumbledore...


	32. Chapter 32

Harry's Pov...

The train station was clean, oh so clean and bright. Dumbledore hugged him as he came near, and Harry asked, "Am I...well, dead, sir?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "Not quite. You still have to decide that on your own. I just came here to congratulate you. You were the one horcrux that Voldemort never intended to make that night he killed your parents." 

"And what about Snape, sir? Did he hate me this whole time? He married my girlfriend," Harry said sadly. "And now...will she be okay?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Severus was troubled as a boy, and very abused by his father. Your mother, he loved her deeply. But if he had to be with Miss. Granger, I'm certain she is in very capable, gentle hands."

Harry cried, "I know, but...but I still love her. I thought it would have been me. But at their strange, forced wedding, I felt their connection. Blue magic surrounded their hands when they put their rings on, and kissed for the first time."

Dumbledore nodded, "Soulmates. Yes, it doesn't often happen between magical people, especially if there has been no relationship prior to the wedding. The binding magic is usually white or gold. Nevermind. The answer to your other question is no, Harry. Severus never hated you, not deep down. You might have irritated him to no end, as he has never cared for children. But his dislike of you all stemmed from your father and his friends."

Harry scowled, "If my dad's friends were such bullies, why did you and Professor McGonagoll do nothing about it? Their excuse was that he was weird. Neville Longbottom is weird, Luna Lovegood is weird, but I would never bully them."

"Then you are kinder than all of your father's friends, and your mother too," Dumbledore said as they walked. Their feet echoed as they walked the silent lanes between where trains would come to pick up passengers.

They talked at some length about Dumbledore's past, and Harry finally felt at peace about leaving. There was the sound of a train coming in to the station, and it was a cleaner, more newer version of the Hogwarts Express. The train stopped, and the doors slid open.

Inside, was his loved ones, and even a dark haired little girl he had never met before in a light blue jumper. She had his mother's red hair, and her green eyes. Harry climbed on board, and the little girl said, "Bro bro!"

His mother laughed, "Caroline that's not polite! This is Harry, your older brother. Harry, this is Carol. I was pregnant with her the night I died."

Harry hugged his little sister, and he never felt so happy in his entire life. He had a sister, his parents, even Sirius and Lupin. Tonks greeted him as well with a nice, warm hug. He remembered that they were hit with killing curses as the students and staff retreated to the Great Hall during the battle. They collapsed just as the doors shut behind them, dead as door nails. 

As the train left the station, Harry talked and laughed with his family, and he passed away in peace, and went to his afterlife completely happy for the first time in his short, tragic life...


	33. Chapter 33

No Pov...

A great wailing and crying was heard as the news was announced that Harry Potter was dead. Voldemort had thought that this would bring about the rise of his perfect, pureblood empire, but when Harry's lifeless body was carried by Hagrid to the Great Hall, it bolstered the morale of the students and staff of Hogwarts as Severus Snape led them into battle. 

Deatheaters and Hogwarts fighters alike died by the score, but it was Hermione and Severus Snape that laid the final killing stroke against Lord Voldemort. When the Dark Lord tried to strike against them, he began to break apart into millions of pieces and float away like leaves in autumn.

When the Dark Lord was finally vanquished, Severus Snape rolled back his sleeve, and the Dark Mark had completely disappeared, as well as the dark magic powering it.

He smiled, and grabbed his wife and kissed her passionately in front of what was left of their faction. The staff and students cheered them on.

Days passed and it was agreed that on this day that Voldemort fell should be Harry Potter Day. The wizarding world rejoiced, even as Harry Potter was placed in a beautiful white marble tomb with his birth date and death date engraved on it. The tomb served as a reminder of all those lost in the Battle of Hogwarts, and honored the heroes who lived, including Headmaster Severus Snape. 

On the grounds of Hogwarts, the heroes were carved in marble statues, but chief among them was the brave headmaster who led his charges into battle and came out victorious in the end...

One Year Later...

Hermione's Pov...

The curly haired witch held hands with her black haired husband as they walked the grounds of the newly remodeled Hogwarts castle. She rested a hand on her slightly rounded stomach as the baby suddenly kicked.

"Oh! It kicked," She said happily. "Do you want to feel, darling?"

Severus laid a loving hand on his wife's belly and felt the child move inside of her. "He or she feels very strong. I can already tell."

She paused by the rose garden, and sat on one of the benches. Severus sat beside her and kissed her temple.

"Are you hoping for a little wizard like you?" She asked.

Severus smiled, and shook his head, "Exactly like me? Oh gods, forbid. But I just hope that boy or girl, they will be loving and as smart as their mother. I wouldn't want my daughter to inherit my nose, though, it's just terrible. I honestly don't know what you see in someone as ugly as me."

Hermione giggled, "Severus, you are many things, and ugly is not one of them. I quite like your nose, actually."

He cupped a breast, and whispered in her ear, "That's because it's halfway up your ass when I go to town between those luscious thighs of yours."

Hermione blushed, and kissed him. "Ah, yes. There is my Slytherin Prince. I think the students would be shocked by how dirty you can talk to your Gryffindor wife."

Severus laughed his quiet laugh, "Hush, you like it and you know it. Otherwise, I don't know where this child of ours came from."

"Hm, could it possibly be from that snake you call a cock?" She asked, stroking it through his pants. "Oh? Does he want to come out and play?"

Severus pulled her on to his lap, and kissed her hungrily. "It's a very real possibility. But didn't you want to come out here and pay some respects?"

She kissed him and jumped off. "Yes, I do," She said, "But do you have classes right now? Meetings?"

"No, I don't," Severus said, flashing his famous smirk. "And I plan on spending all of our break on that honeymoon you wanted, in fact."

"Oh, Severus!" Hermione exclaimed, kissing him.

Severus caressed her cheek, and asked, "Happy Valentine's Day, little lioness."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, my Slytherin Prince," She said, and they shared a long, heated kiss before going to the war memorial to pay their respects.

Severus said nothing to the names, but Hermione always spoke to her friends and said the usual respectful things people do at a loved one's gravesite.

"...I'm going to be a mom, Harry! Can you believe it? I'm hoping for a boy myself. I would name you godfather, but I suppose Draco Malfoy is my second best choice. I'm sorry for everything Harry, but I don't regret loving my husband, or you. I meant what I said when I said it would have been you if not for Tom Riddle. I hope that you are happy, wherever you are. I love you."

She got up, and laid her flowers down, lilies, of course, for his parents and for him. Severus met her and as they walked back into the castle, she unknowingly felt the same measure of peace Harry did on the night of his death at Voldemort's hands. He chose to leave, and she chose to go with her husband.

She never thought that she would ever find such love, and have a family of her own. Nor did she think that from what should have been a disastrous union of complete opposites became a union of true souls instead, and no matter the world threw at them, she would always go with her beloved no matter what, always...

The End


End file.
